Only Love
by CSI Salyards
Summary: Still recoiling from Calleigh’s resignation and Yelina’s reunion with Raymond, Horatio Caine certainly wasn’t looking for love. But sometimes love has a way of finding us when we least expect it. Horatio x OFC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Only Love

**Pairing**: Horatio/OFC

**Rating**: NC-17 (for later chapters, but rating exists throughout to be safe)

**Spoilers**: Story takes place after the season 3 finale. Any and all spoilers from the first three seasons are always possible. Season 4 and onward will not be present as my story takes place beforehand.

**Summary**: Still recoiling from Calleigh's resignation and Yelina's reunion with Raymond, Horatio Caine certainly wasn't looking for love. But sometimes love has a way of finding us when we least expect it. Horatio/OFC  
**Disclaimers**: All characters from CSI-Miami are property of CBS. I do not profit from my pitiful fan fictions, I simply enjoy writing them in the hopes that you will like them too! **_Any and all feedback will be greatly appreciated! Special thanks to my Beta reader Nic! You're wonderful!  
_**

**Chapter 1**

The sweltering Miami sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon as Horatio Caine drove home from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. Horatio and his team had been pulling double shifts for the better part of a week, and now that the high profile case was finally solved, Horatio found himself looking forward to a hot shower.

The shrill ring of Horatio's cell phone suddenly interrupted his musings. Sighing briefly, Horatio flipped open his phone. "Caine." He frowned as a rather frantic police officer immediately began some hyper speed story; Horatio had trouble understanding due to the astounding rate at which the officer was speaking. Somewhere in the midst of the ramble he picked out the words "crash", "dead", and "woman."

The officer had Horatio's attention now. "Officer Bradley…" The man continued frantically speaking after Horatio's prompt. "Officer Bradley!" Horatio yelled more forcefully on the second attempt. Luckily the Officer's ramblings promptly ceased. "Officer Bradley you need to slow down… did you call the paramedics? Good. Now where are you?" Mentally noting that the area Officer Bradley called out was less than 3 miles from where he was driving, Horatio flipped on his emergency lights and sped towards the scene. "I'm on my way."

-----------------------------

Horatio arrived at the grizzly scene just a few minutes later. A single car sat in the center of the road, its windshield and roof destroyed. Other than the car itself and the tread marks it had left behind, it didn't appear as though anything else in the area had been damaged. Unsure exactly what to make of the wreckage, Horatio strode purposely towards the scene. Removing his sunglasses, Horatio placed his hands on his hips and took a closer look. Officer Bradley stood a few paces behind the car looking like he was trying very hard not to lose his lunch. His eyes kept flickering back and forth between the woman in the car, Horatio, and any other random spot he could focus his attention on. Horatio knew it was the young officer's second week on the job, but a fresh crime scene was hardly the place to comfort a rookie cop. Hearing sirens in the far distance, Horatio turned his attention back to the car.

The maroon Ford Escort stood alone in the middle of a quiet stretch of road. What appeared to be the remains of a large 50-pound sandbag had smashed through the windshield and partially collapsed the roof of the car on impact. _But how? _Horatio thought. Glancing up, he noticed a bridge overlapping the road, orange flags and construction cones clearly visible atop the bridge. Horatio put the remaining pieces of the puzzle together.

"A sandbag must have fallen from that overhead bridge and landed on this poor woman's car." Horatio squatted down and looked inside the crushed car. "The question is… was it an accident?" Horatio's expression was somber as he took in the young woman's body. She didn't appear to be more than 25 or 30 and Horatio noted sadly that she was exceptionally beautiful. Her skin was pale and her long hair was a deep fiery red. Eyes closed, her body was propped forward on the steering wheel overtop the now deflated airbag. Her hair and face were streaked liberally with blood from the head wounds she had sustained during the crash. Other than the amount of blood, her body appeared relatively undamaged.

Frowning, Horatio noticed something that made his own blood run cold. Her wounds were still bleeding. And corpses didn't bleed. The sound of approaching sirens had Horatio muttering a silent thank you.

He yelled to the young officer. "Get the paramedics over here NOW! This woman is alive!" Officer Bradley's face drained of all color as he sped off waving his arms frantically at the approaching ambulance. Horatio did not hesitate to wrench open the door to get at the injured woman. He dropped down to his knees and leaned in closer. The crime scene was second to saving the woman inside the car.

"Ma'am? Ma'am can you hear me?" Horatio watched the woman intently, touching her shoulder while taking in her shallow but steady breathing. Her eyes fluttered slowly open, deep green meeting his ocean blue. She moaned softly, swallowing as if she was attempting to speak. "Shh it's ok. It's ok." Horatio whispered softly. "You're going to be all right. Just hang on Ma'am."

To Horatio's astonishment the woman smiled and whispered barely loud enough for him to hear. "Don't call me Ma'am." She rasped, coughing slightly. "It makes me feel old."

Horatio didn't have time to react to the young woman's attempt at humor before the paramedics shoved him aside and began giving aid to the young woman.

_** This story WILL be updated weekly at the very least, often times you will see multiple chapters in one week. You can plan on regular updates if you stick with this story… and I hope you will! I've got a lot in store for our Horatio and his female companion! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Doctor? Doctor, how is she doing?" Horatio stood as the doctor approached him in the waiting area.

"She's a very lucky young woman, Lieutenant Caine. She sustained a fairly serious concussion and blacked out after the crash. I understand the officer who found her failed to check for vital signs?"

Horatio nodded. "He did."

The Doctor continued. "We gave her a transfusion due to the amount of blood lost, but other than the concussion and some deeper wounds on her head and neck, she's doing quite well. It could have been a lot worse."

"Thank you very much, Doctor. May I speak with her?"

The doctor nodded. "Go ahead, Lieutenant. She's alert and snapping at the nurses." He smirked before continuing. "And I don't think I have to remind you to please try and keep it brief?"

Horatio nodded. "Of course, Doctor. Thank you."

-----------------------------

"I said I'm fine… no I don't need another pillow!" Samantha Higgins felt bad snapping at the nurses. She knew they were only trying to help her. But damn it, she had one hell of a headache and she just wanted to be left alone! Attempting to scratch an itch she couldn't reach through the white bandage that wrapped around her head, Samantha sighed with relief as the last nurse finally left the room. Looking away for a moment, Samantha's gaze came back to the doorway to find it filled with the presence of a tall and rather attractive red haired man entering her room. She smiled softly. Now this kind of company she didn't mind at all.

He was smiling at her as he moved to stand beside her bed. "How are you feeling, Miss?" He asked softly. She chuckled, wincing slightly at the pain that lashed through her head.

"I'm feeling better. And Miss is better than Ma'am, thank you. But please, call me Samantha."

He smiled, pulling the room's only chair closer to the bed as he sat down. "You remember that huh? For a young woman with a concussion you have an amazing memory."

"Yeah well I have a hard head… it's going to take a lot more than a car crash to keep me down."

Horatio chuckled and nodded his response. "Would you mind telling me what you remember about the accident?"

Samantha snorted. "Sure no problem. I don't remember a thing."

"Nothing at all?" Horatio prodded gently.

Samantha sighed, closing her eyes as she tried to remember. "I was on my way to drop off an application for a job interview..." She paused as if she'd just thought of that. "Damn… so much for that job. Anyway… one minute I was driving and the next…well…" She paused, her cheeks turning slightly pink as she glanced back at Horatio. "…The next I was looking at you." Horatio bowed his head slightly, not sure why he felt flattered to have made her blush. "What did happen?" She asked.

Horatio looked up. "Well… you were driving under a bridge that was under construction. One of the sand bags fell off the bridge and hit the windshield of your car. We're not sure if it was accidental or a prank, but my team is at the scene investigating as we speak." Horatio noticed Samantha's eyes suddenly open wide.

"Your team?" She asked.

Horatio nodded. "Yes. I apologize, I haven't introduced myself have I?" He offered his hand. "Horatio Caine… Head of the ---."

"—Miami-Dade Crime Lab." She finished for him. He nodded, unsure why she suddenly placed her hands over her face and moaned. She peaked out from behind her fingers.

"Can I have a job?" She mumbled behind her hands.

Horatio arched an eyebrow as his mind wrapped around the appropriate conclusion. "You were applying for the open position in ballistics?" She nodded. Horatio smiled sadly and cast his eyes downward, remembering Calleigh's recent resignation as the reason for the open position. Samantha didn't miss the expression.

"You already filled the position didn't you? I knew I should have come earlier."

Horatio shook his head, looking back up at Samantha. "No. The position is still open. I was just remembering the person who previously filled it. She resigned not more than a month ago after the death of a colleague. It was rather sudden."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Samantha replied honestly. Horatio's eyes flashed an unrecognizable emotion when her hand gently touched his shoulder. She smiled at him when their eyes met and put her hand gently back in her lap.

"Well…" Horatio broke the silence that had stretched between them. "Why don't you get some rest, and we'll schedule that interview when you're feeling a bit better."

She flashed him a brilliant smile. "Really? Do you promise not to hire anyone until I've had my interview?"

Horatio laughed at this, nodding his head. "I promise." He stood then, his hands resting automatically on his hips as he looked down at her. "I'll stop by and see how you're feeling tomorrow. Goodnight Samantha."

"Goodnight, Lieutenant."

Horatio shook his head. "Uh uh…Horatio."

Samantha smiled. "Goodnight, Horatio."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As promised, Horatio stopped in the following afternoon to see how Samantha was feeling. Knocking gently on her door, Horatio peeked his head in and saw that she was sleeping soundly, her hair now unbound by the white bandage that had covered most of it the previous night. Horatio noticed a pile of bandages lying ungracefully on the floor by Samantha's bed. He chuckled inwardly. The girl had spirit, he'd give her that!

Not wanting to wake her up, Horatio quietly took a seat by Samantha's bedside. His earlier assessment at the accident of her being exceptionally beautiful seemed to fall short to how he saw her now. Portions of her face were starting to turn black and blue, but even that didn't detract from her beauty. Her skin had gained a bit more color, but it was still as fair as his. The small spattering of freckles on her nose told Horatio her complexion was bound to tolerate the hot Miami sun about as well as his own. He made a mental note to bring her a bottle of SPF 50 the next time he came to see her.

Returning back to the woman who lay sleeping before him, Horatio found himself looking into a pair of brilliant green eyes flecked with gold. Horatio tried not to blush, though he wasn't sure if he'd succeeded. The smirk on her face told him maybe he hadn't.

"You know this is the second time I have awoken to find you staring at me."

This time, Horatio was sure he did blush, though a clever duck of his head kept her from seeing most of it. "I apologize. I came to see how you were feeling and I didn't want to wake you." He looked back up at her once he felt his face had returned to its natural color.

"That was sweet of you. Thank you." She stretched her body, arching her back slightly in an attempt to work out the kinks. The thoughts popping into Horatio's head at the sight of it were bordering on obscene. He blinked hard to put those thoughts to rest. Samantha sighed with contentment and lay back on the hospital bed.

Horatio cleared his throat. "I spoke with the Doctor this morning. He said that whenever you feel you are ready to leave that you can be discharged."

Samantha smiled at this. "Really?" She threw her legs over the bed before Horatio could protest. "Great let's g-----." Wobbling on unsteady legs as a wave of dizziness swept over her, Samantha would have landed rather ungracefully on the floor had it not been for the quick reflexes and strong arms of Horatio Caine. Instead, she now found herself seated quite securely in his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Horatio smirked, looking up into her now bright red face.

"I'm so sorry!" She sputtered. "I knew better than that… but I felt fine laying down so I thought…that was stupid…. I---"

"--- It's ok, Samantha. It's ok. But maybe we should get you back in that bed, huh?" Horatio waited for Samantha's nod before helping her gently to her feet and back into bed.

After she was settled back in and the spinning room returned to rights, Samantha looked back over at Horatio who had seated himself again at her bedside. Her face was still quite pink. "Thanks. Umm… maybe I'll just take it easy this afternoon." Horatio smiled at her. He really needed to stop doing that, Samantha thought. That smile could wreak havoc on a woman's emotions. She had a feeling the handsome Lieutenant wasn't aware he possessed that particular skill.

"What hotel are you staying at?" Horatio asked.

"I don't actually have one yet. I'd planned to get one after I dropped off my application yesterday but ---."

"---You just leave that to me." Horatio interjected softly. "I'll tell you what…" He leaned forward slightly, looking up at Samantha. "You stay here tonight, and I'll come by to pick you up and take you to a hotel in the morning. Then if you're feeling up to it, I think there's an interview you wanted to go to?"

Samantha beamed back at him. "Extra points for interviewing with a concussion?" Samantha joked.

Horatio chuckled, standing and resting his hands on his hips. "We shall see. You get your rest, and I'll see you in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You're sure H said he wanted to see us?" Eric asked while glancing at his watch and noting the time. Ryan nodded, checking his own watch as well out of habit.

"Yeah. H said to be here at 9:00 a.m. Said it was important." He snorted. "Must not be that important because he's almost 10 minutes late…"

"And I do apologize for that Ryan. I had a previous appointment that took longer than expected." Horatio left his perch on the doorframe and closed the door behind him. Eric couldn't help but smirk at the look of mortification that had crossed Ryan's face at being overheard by their supervisor. Horatio didn't seem to think anything of the comment as he seated himself opposite his team.

"Now, gentlemen… I have a matter to discuss with you." He placed a folder on the table and paused a moment before continuing. "I know the loss of Calleigh from the team is still fresh in our minds. But, after a month without a ballistics expert, the time has come to find a replacement."

"We interviewed four candidates last week. None of them were qualified for the position." Eric said.

Horatio nodded, unfazed by Eric's interruption. "And I agree with that assessment, Eric. But I think we also know none of us were exactly interested even if the candidates were qualified." Horatio held up his hand to silence Eric's impending comment. "Ryan… would you mind stepping outside for just a moment?" Ryan nodded and left the room silently, if not a bit too quickly, and closed the door behind him.

Eric spoke out the moment the door closed. "We can't replace her, H… she might---."

"---Come back?" Horatio shook his head. "Eric you know I hope she does as much as you do. But we cannot wait for what might never happen. I need you to be strong about this and set your feelings for Calleigh aside. You are now the most senior member of this team next to myself. And I need you to act accordingly, ok?" Horatio waited for Eric's response, which Eric provided in the form of a dejected sigh and a few nods of his head.

"All right, H. I'll try."

"That's all I ask." Horatio waved Ryan back into the room and waited until he was again seated before continuing. "Now, the reason I wanted to speak with you today. In a few minutes a young woman is going to walk through that door for an interview." Horatio pulled open the folder he had brought and slid two resumes across the table toward his CSI's. "I want all of us to be comfortable with who we bring on this team. I only ask that you treat this interview as objectively as possible. We owe Calleigh that much, don't you think?" Eric and Ryan both nodded and just a few moments later the elevator chimed and Samantha Higgins walked into the lobby.

"Gentlemen. Here she is." Horatio rose and greeted Samantha in the lobby. She wore a form fitting light gray suite with a white collared shirt. Her red hair fell in soft waves down her back, and she'd done her best to conceal the worst of her bruises with a thin layer of makeup.

"Samantha. Are you ready?" Horatio inquired softly.

She took a deep breath. "I don't mind telling you I'm nervous."

Horatio smiled as he gently touched her elbow and led her towards the room where he had left Eric and Ryan. "Don't be. You're going to do just fine."

-----------------------------

Samantha's interview lasted roughly thirty-five minutes. It didn't take Horatio even that long to realize that not only would Samantha be a wonderful addition to his team, but that she had managed to wiggle her way into the favors of both Ryan and Eric in the space of five minutes.

In a way, Samantha reminded Horatio of Calleigh. Both were certainly proof that big things can come in small packages. And how many beautiful young _female_ ballistics experts could there possibly be? Samantha's personality was playful and outgoing, and it was clear her compassion for others was also strong. All were qualities that would help her retain control of her sanity at a job that was both physically and emotionally demanding. Horatio followed his gut on every case he worked at the MDPD Crime Lab. It was a trait he had passed on to his team, and it was a trait Samantha seemed to have as well.

While Samantha was fresh out of the academy, her educational background and intern experience at several of the top crime labs throughout the United States had Horatio confident that she would fit well into the role. While other crime labs wanted experience, Horatio wanted passion. And passion was one thing Samantha packed in abundance.

After a short conversation with his team, Horatio walked back into the lobby where Samantha sat twiddling her thumbs, the look on her face appearing like she was waiting on a guilty murder verdict. She stood abruptly when she saw Horatio coming. "Well?" She asked, looking like she was about ready to explode.

Horatio couldn't help but smile wide as he extended his hand. "Welcome to the team."

Half the lab must have heard Samantha's scream of delight as she bypassed Horatio's outstretched hand and launched herself into his arms. Horatio's arms wrapped around Samantha instinctively. "Thank you! Thank you, you won't be sorry!" She pulled back and without thinking, kissed Horatio soundly on the cheek.

"Well will you look at that…" Ryan nudged Eric from the interrogation room, pointing out the sight of their new team member in Horatio's arms. Their eyes went wide when she kissed him on the cheek, not only because they were surprised by her action, but more so because they noticed their boss's face turn scarlet.

"You ever seen H blush?" Ryan asked the more senior CSI.

Eric shook his head. "Nope. This could get very interesting…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Samantha settled into the routine of the Miami-Dade Crime lab with relative ease. Horatio had been concerned the other members of the ballistics team might treat a relative newcomer with some hostility, but he was pleased to learn that they too seemed to have welcomed her with open arms. Samantha Higgins had a way of getting under your skin. Unfortunately, Samantha's newly found routine was about to be interrupted.

Horatio found Samantha hunkered over a microscope containing what Horatio assumed was one of many bullets recovered from the multiple homicide of a prominent local family. He cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Samantha turned around and smiled at Horatio who now leaned comfortably against the doorway to the ballistics lab. "Hey. What brings you to this side of the building?"

"Pack your bags." Horatio stated simply.

Samantha's face fell. "What?" _Oh Lord, I've been here for less than three weeks and I'm already being fired. _

Horatio could practically hear the gears in Samantha's mind shifting into hyper speed as she wrapped around the obviously wrong conclusion. Horatio held up his hands. "I'm sorry, that obviously isn't the way I should have mentioned this. You most certainly are not being fired if that's what you're thinking." He flinched with surprise when Samantha slapped him soundly on the arm.

Samantha had a look of horror on her face as she held her hand to her heart. "Don't do that to me! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She frowned slightly. "What are you talking about then?"

"Forensics convention. You, me, and about 500 other criminalists from various parts of the country."

Samantha chewed her lip a moment, an expression Horatio had learned meant she was worried about something. "Why are you taking me?" She gave a short laugh. "I'm the new girl." She left out the part about being terrified by the thought of spending so much time alone with the object of her rapidly developing affections. The kind of affections one wasn't supposed to be having for their boss.

Horatio chuckled. "That is true. But I need Eric to run the lab while I'm away. And for reasons unknown to me, Ryan all but cringed at the thought of attending a convention in Minneapolis." Horatio leaned forward and squinted playfully. "I don't think he likes me."

Samantha laughed. "Well…I certainly didn't think I'd be heading back to my home state quite so soon."

"Also the top ballistics expert in the country is going to be presenting. I thought perhaps you might---."

"---RYAN SOMMERS!" She shrieked, her green eyes dancing with excitement.

Horatio smirked. "That's the one."

"I'm in." Samantha replied in a heartbeat. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

_Down in the trace lab…_

"I can't believe Horatio is actually going to a forensics convention. He avoids those things like the plague. Says they 'Take him away from work for too long'" Eric told Ryan.

Ryan nodded. "I heard the board of directors forced his hand on this one. They want the head honcho representing the lab this time around. He asked me to go with him but I turned him down."

Eric's mouth hung open in shock at the news Ryan had just delivered. "Wait a minute… you passed up a free vacation?"

Ryan arched a sarcastic eyebrow. "It's a forensics convention not a vacation."

Eric snorted. "Oh yeah my apologies. You passed up a week in Minnesota with nothing to do but eat, sleep, and attend a few seminars. Yeah you're right that sounds like hard work compared to this." He held up a crusty green T-shirt to prove his point.

Ryan leaned towards Eric slightly and lowered his voice. "I didn't pass it up because I didn't want to go."

Eric frowned. "Enlighten me."

Ryan smirked. "Who do you think he's taking to the convention now." He stated proudly.

Eric's eyes flew open wide and he laughed knowingly. "Oh you ARE good my friend I will give you that."

Ryan smiled smugly. "Don't I know it." He got up and walked purposely from the room calling out over his shoulder one last time. "Don't I know it!"

Eric laughed and proceeded to scrape trace evidence off the crusty shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

_ A quick thanks to all the kind reviewers! I appreciate you all taking the time to review my little story, and I'm absolutely thrilled that it's been well received! Thank you thank you thank you! Reviews make my day, they really do! Also, another thank you to my beta reader Nic! You're awesome! _

**Chapter 6**

"You ok?" Horatio inquired softly from his seat next to Samantha.

Samantha turned her bleary eyes to Horatio. "You had to book a flight that left at 5:00 a.m. didn't you?"

Horatio chuckled. "I'm sorry. We have to check in at the convention by Noon. The later flight would have cut things very close. Better too much time than not enough."

The low grunt from Samantha suggested she had other thoughts on the matter. She closed her eyes and soon found herself drifting off to sleep. Horatio couldn't help but watch Samantha sleep in the seat next to him. Her mouth was slightly parted and Horatio imagined some of the wicked things he wanted to do with that mouth. Horatio shook his head feeling quite a lot like a dirty old man. _Take it easy Caine. _

It was a full flight and Horatio had taken the window seat at Samantha's suggestion. "Weak bladder." She had said. Samantha sat next to him in the middle seat and an elderly gentleman with silver hair and kind brown eyes sat next to her on the isle. With some amusement, Horatio noticed Samantha's body begin to slide slowly down the seat. A small lurch in the plane sent Samantha's head crashing into Horatio's shoulder.

Samantha's eyes flew open and she lifted her head from Horatio's shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Not a problem." Horatio commented softly. "I'm used to being up this early… if you need a shoulder to sleep on, I don't mind in the least."

Samantha shook her head. "No that's ok, thanks. I'd probably end up drooling all over your shoulder."

Horatio nodded. "Ok."

It wasn't more than five minutes before Samantha settled back into her seat and once again her body made its slow rightward decent into Horatio's shoulder. This time, Horatio did his best to brace some of the impact and Samantha sighed in her sleep and snuggled deeper into Horatio's shoulder. Her hands automatically came up to cradle her head against his body. Horatio glanced over at the elderly gentleman who smirked at him from the other side of Samantha.

"Lucky man." The man said simply.

Feeling slightly guilty for not denying the comment, Horatio adjusted himself to a more comfortable position and wrapped his left arm snugly around Samantha. It wasn't long before Horatio too drifted off to sleep.

Horatio and Samantha slept for the duration of the flight. As the plane began it's decent into Minneapolis, a flight attendant walked down the isle to ready the passengers for landing. She stopped short at the site before her.

It was hard not to smile at the site of the red haired couple sleeping soundly in their seats. The man had his arms wrapped protectively around the woman as she slept soundly with her head on his chest. _What a stunning couple_, the flight attendant thought to herself.

Leaning forward slightly and smiling apologetically at the elderly gentleman in the isle seat, the flight attendant sought to wake them up. "Excuse me… Ma'am? Sir? We're beginning our decent into Minneapolis."

Horatio snorted softly as he woke, his eyes fluttering open as his head fell forward from its perch on the window. He reached up with one hand to rub the sleep from his face, finally glancing down at the woman who stirred softly against him.

Samantha sighed with contentment at the deeply masculine scent that assaulted her nostrils when she woke from her slumber. Frowning slightly, the fog in Samantha's mind began to clear and she remembered where she was. On a plane. With Horatio. _Uh oh_. Shifting her body out of his arms, Samantha glanced over at Horatio.

He smiled at her, the sleepy look in his eyes telling her he must have dozed off himself. "Good morning." He said softly, his deep baritone voice seeming an octave lower than normal.

She smiled back at him, resisting the urge to shudder with delight at the sound of his deeply masculine voice. Not to mention how good he looked with sleep tussled hair and a slightly unbuttoned shirt. "Good morning." She said. Glancing down at Horatio's chest, Samantha groaned in embarrassment. Horatio followed her line of site to the small wet patch that spotted his dark blue shirt. He promptly burst out laughing. Samantha couldn't possibly have been more mortified that she had managed to drool on Horatio, but she found herself joining him in his bought of laughter.

"I'm sorry." Samantha managed to sputter between fits of laughter.

Horatio wiped a tear from the corner of his eye as he finally got his laughter under control. "No harm done. It will dry." Glancing out the window, Horatio noticed the Minneapolis skyline.

Samantha glanced past him and smiled. "Sweet home Minnesota."

Horatio nodded and the two of them slipped into a comfortable silence until the plane landed.

-----------------------------

"I can carry my own bag you know." Samantha complained as she walked alongside Horatio through the Humphrey Terminal of the Minneapolis Airport.

He threw her a sideways glance. "I'm sure you can."

She narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing more about the bags. She could tell by the look on his face that arguing wasn't going to do any good. Horatio Caine was a gentleman in every sense of the word.

Walking through the sliding doors after a trip up the escalator, Samantha waved for a cab, which promptly pulled up to the loading zone. Placing the bags in the cab's trunk, Horatio requested the driver take them to the Grand Hotel in downtown Minneapolis.

Arriving at the hotel about twenty minutes later, Horatio paid the cab driver and smiled his thanks at the bellhops that promptly swarmed the cab to take their bags. Allowing Samantha to step through the doors, which were being held open by more hotel staff, Horatio followed her inside

"Can I help you, sir?" The hotel receptionist asked sweetly. Samantha couldn't help but think for a moment that the girl was too cheery for her own good.

"Yes, thank you." Horatio replied. "Horatio Caine and Samantha Higgins checking in please."

The receptionist typed their names into the computer. "Ah yes you're here for the convention." She frowned a moment as her eyes scanned a note on the computer screen. "Well Sir, we have a slight problem. Apparently a handful of our regular rooms have been double booked due to glitch in our computer system. The manager is of course ready to honor your reservations, but is only able to do so if you accept 2 single rooms at one of our sister hotels in the city, or are willing to take one of our two room suites at no extra charge."

Horatio turned and arched an eyebrow at Samantha, his expression clearly saying, "Well, what do you think?" though he hadn't said a word.

Samantha hoped her answer sounded as nonchalant as possible. "We can share a room." Samantha thought she saw a flicker of surprise pass over Horatio's face before he turned back to the receptionist.

"You heard the lady. The suite will be fine, thank you."

Smiling sweetly, the girl made the necessary corrections to the computer and handed them their room keys. "I'll have your bags brought to your room." Horatio was about to say thank you before Samantha's voice interrupted him.

"No need, thanks!"

Horatio turned in time to witness Samantha heading towards the elevator with both of their bags in toe. Sighing, Horatio darted off after Samantha and quickly relived her of his bag. He would have taken hers as well had it not been for the death grip she held it with and the defiant smile she flashed him when he realized she had no intention of letting him carry her bag. Horatio had a distinctive feeling it was going to be an interesting week.


	7. Chapter 7

_Again, thank you to all the kind reviews! The story is going to start heating up from here... stay tuned:)_**  
**

**Chapter 7**

"Wow." Samantha whistled. "Nice suite."

Horatio shut the door behind him and glanced around the room, distantly noticing Samantha peel off into what he presumed to be one of the bedrooms. The hotel suite certainly held all the comforts of home and then some. There was a full kitchen, washer and dryer, dining area, living room, bathroom, and two bedrooms. Complete with hard wood floors and antique furniture, Horatio instantly felt comfortable in the homey suite. It was a welcome change from the art deco dominated Miami.

Samantha came out of her bedroom to find Horatio standing exactly where she had left him a few minutes ago.

She crossed her arms from the doorway. "Earth to Horatio."

He looked at her, snapping out of his thoughts. "Yes?"

"Nothing. Just wondering where you went for a minute there. What time do we have to be downstairs for the first speaker?"

Horatio checked his watch. "Actually the first speaker is lunch." He smirked. "And that's not until 12:30. It's 9:30 now. So we have plenty of time." He looked up to find Samantha glaring at him. His eyebrows rose quizzically.

"You made me get on a flight at 4:30 in the morning so I could wait around three hours for a lunch?"

Horatio smiled. "I hear it's a very good lunch." He could tell she was trying her best to keep from smiling but failing miserably.

Finally breaking into a full out smile, she turned and called over her shoulder. "I'm going to take a bath."

"Ok." Horatio responded. He refused to think about Samantha in the bathtub. Luckily, his cell phone rang before his mind could conjure up the proper image. "Yeah, Caine."

"Hey, H! You two made it down ok?" Eric asked.

"Apparently so. How are things at the lab?"

"You've only been gone a couple hours, H. And the lab hasn't exploded yet. So I guess that means things are going fine. How's Sam?"

"She's in the bathtub."

After a moment's pause Eric burst out laughing. "That's great, H but I asked how's Sam not where's Sam. And how to you know she's in the bathtub?"

Horatio was thankful Delco wasn't there to see him blush. "Ummm… the uhh hotel was overbooked and ---."

"--- You guys are sharing a room?"

Horatio cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I'll umm…I'll call later to check in. Call me if you need anything." Horatio ended the phone call, rubbing a hand over his face. He sighed and spoke out loud to the empty room. "Time for a walk."

-----------------------------

Horatio returned from his walk roughly an hour later to find a quiet hotel room. The bathroom door was open and since there was no sign of Samantha, he assumed she had left to do a bit of her own exploring. Growing up in Minnesota, she probably knew her way around the city much better than Horatio.

Removing his black suit coat and draping it over one of the dining room chairs, Horatio slipped off his shoes and sat down on the couch. Resting his feet on the coffee table, Horatio closed his eyes and dozed off.

Horatio was awoken later when a faint whimper caught his attention. His eyes snapped open and he sat up, craning his neck and listening. For a moment, he heard nothing and convinced himself it had been his imagination. But then he heard it again. A soft and distinctively feminine whimper.

Standing, Horatio quietly made his way towards the slightly open door of Samantha's bedroom. He heard another whimper as he reached for the door and tentatively pushed it open. Looking inside, he breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Samantha napping on the bed wrapped snugly in a fluffy white bathrobe. She was dreaming. Glancing at the clock on the bed, Horatio noticed the time. 12:00. He hesitated a moment, not sure if Samantha would be too thrilled to wake up and find him standing in her bedroom. He was also fairly certain Samantha would give him another good smack on the arm if he let her miss lunch. That in mind, Horatio made his way closer to the bed.

"Samantha?" He spoke fairly loudly. "Samantha?" He said it louder this time. Samantha slept on. Deciding against yelling, Horatio sat down gently on the edge of the bed. Samantha's back was to him so he gently nudged her shoulder. "Samantha… Samantha it's 12:00… time to get ready for lunch."

Samantha moaned again, this time rolling over slowly and opening her eyes to meet Horatio's. Smiling sleepily, Samantha reached for Horatio. Before he knew what was happening she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips crashing down to hers.

Flinching backward slightly, Horatio's mouth opened in shock as he gasped softly in surprise. Samantha wasted no time taking advantage of this and quickly thrust her tongue inside his mouth. A deep masculine groan erupted from Horatio's throat as he let himself be pulled down to settle on top of Samantha, his lips and tongue now dueling furiously with her own. Samantha reached around, grabbing his firm ass in her hands and squeezing. Hard. Reflexively Horatio moaned and thrust his pelvis against Samantha. She gasped in surprise.

Horatio broke the kiss at the sound of her startled gasp. His breathing harsh and erratic, Horatio noticed the lust filled look on Samantha's face had been replaced by one of shock. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, Horatio moved off of Samantha and walked briskly out of the bedroom.

Standing in the living room, Horatio put his hands on his hips and took several deep breaths as he fought to gain control over his body. What had just happened? _What have I done? I've accosted my new CSI that's what I've done._ Groaning, Horatio turned to notice Samantha standing in the doorway of her bedroom. Green eyes locked with blue before she lowered her head and stared at the floor.

She spoke so quietly Horatio almost couldn't hear her. "I'm sorry." She said meekly.

"You're sorry?" Horatio asked, unable to keep the surprise from his voice.

She nodded. "I thought I was dreaming."

Horatio closed his eyes and turned away from her, taking another deep breath. It made sense now… the dream, the moaning, the look in her eyes when she turned and saw him sitting on her bed. Frowning slightly, Horatio realized this led to another possible conclusion. He turned towards her again, an eyebrow arched in question. "About me?"

Samantha's blush started below her robe and crept all the way up her neck and onto her face. If Horatio didn't know better he'd say even her hair had turned a shade redder.

Horatio Caine was rarely speechless, but he found himself unable to mutter a single coherent statement. He said the first clear thought that came to his mind. "Thank you." He wasn't used to being the object of women's fantasies. Or so he thought.

Samantha looked up at him with surprise. "You're not mad?"

Horatio shook his head. "No." He swallowed. "No I'm certainly not mad." He cleared his throat, unwilling to travel down that particular path of conversation. "Are you done in the bathroom?"

Samantha nodded.

"OK. I'm going to take a quick shower. Why don't you get ready for lunch and I'll meet you in the lobby?"

"Sure." Without another word, Samantha stepped back into her bedroom and shut the door.

Horatio strode purposely to the bathroom to take a very cold shower.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Horatio strode off the elevator and into the hotel lobby a few minutes before 12:30. Automatically his eyes scanned the room for Samantha. He found her seated just outside the dining area with her arms crossed and her lower lip caught between her teeth. She had pulled her hair into a soft ponytail and changed into snug fitting blue jeans with a white turtleneck sweater. As always, Horatio thought she looked positively lovely.

Samantha looked up to notice Horatio moving towards her from the elevator. She sighed with satisfaction at the site of him. He had changed into his gray dress pants and coat pairing them with a white collared shirt. Of course it didn't matter to Samantha what he wore. He seemed to look good in anything.

He smiled down at her. "Ready?"

Nodding, she allowed him to help her to her feet. He gestured for her to lead the way and followed her into the dining room.

Most of the tables seemed to already be filled with happily chatting criminalists, but Horatio quickly found a pair of vacant chairs at a table near the center of the dining area.

One other couple sat at the table when Horatio approached. A middle-aged man with graying hair and a beard sat speaking quietly to lovely brunette woman. The man looked up at Horatio as he approached.

"Excuse me?" Horatio asked softly. "Do you mind if we sit at your table?"

The man shook his head and gestured to the open chairs. "Not at all. Please have a seat."

Thanking them, Horatio pulled out Samantha's chair and waited for her be seated before taking his own chair.

Reaching his hand across the table, Horatio introduced himself to the man and woman. "Horatio Caine, Miami-Dade Crime Lab."

Shaking his hand, the man arched an eyebrow at Horatio. "Lieutenant Caine. We've never had the pleasure of meeting. Gil Grissom, Las Vegas Crime Lab."

Horatio smirked. "Dr. Grissom. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. How are Catherine and Warrick?"

"Very well, thank you." Grissom turned to the woman beside him. "You remember the case about two years back when I sent Warrick and Catherine to Miami after that missing little girl?"

Her eyes flashed with recognition. "I knew your name sounded familiar." She smiled and shook hands with Horatio. "Sara Sidle. Vegas obviously." She turned then to Samantha offering her hand. "And your name?"

"Samantha Higgins. Miami obviously." The two women smiled at each other and shook hands.

The four CSIs found themselves remarkably at ease with one another's company. Most of lunch was spent exchanging small talk and telling stories of past cases. The later was something most criminalists seemed to end up doing whenever they got together.

"So Samantha…" Grissom asked between bites of chicken. "You said you're new to the Miami lab? Ballistics?"

"Yes. It's been almost a month. But I think it was a pity hire." She smiled and glanced at Horatio who shook his head adamantly as he dabbed his mouth with a napkin.

"It most certainly was not." He explained to Grissom and Sara about the accident that had almost taken Samantha's life. "But it was not a pity hire." He finished with a shake of his finger at Samantha. Horatio's cell phone rang. "Excuse me." Answering the phone, Horatio politely stepped away from the table. Samantha watched him leave the room before turning back.

"Does he know?" Sara asked with a smirk.

Samantha arched an eyebrow in response. "Know what?"

Sara laughed. "Honey it took me over five years to catch this one. I don't recommend the wait."

Grissom blushed and replied quietly. "Neither do I." He stood. "Will you ladies excuse me please?" They nodded and he stepped away from the table.

Samantha's uncomfortable expression made Sara laugh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. But you were broadcasting pretty loudly for a minute there."

Samantha sighed. "He's my boss."

"Grissom was my boss. Is my boss."

"I've only known him for a month."

"Five years remember? Still don't recommend the wait."

"He's fifteen years older than me."

"Fifteen years between me and Griss. Nobody cares. If you don't care, who gives a hoot what anyone else thinks?"

Samantha opened and closed her mouth. Sara seemed to have an answer for everything. "I kissed him." Samantha said quietly.

Sara's mouth dropped open in shock. She didn't have a response to that one except to say, "You what!"

Samantha blushed. "We're sharing a two room suite because the hotel screwed up our reservations." Ignoring Sara's raised eyebrow, Samantha continued. "He came into my room to wake me up for lunch. I…I was dreaming… about him… and umm… all of a sudden I realized I wasn't dreaming anymore."

"What did he do?" Sara asked, leaning forward now, truly interested in the conversation.

"I umm…don't remember."

Sara chuckled. "Oh yes you do… you just don't want to tell me. Come on… what did he do?"

Samantha looked away for a moment before turning back to Sara. "I think he kissed me back."

"You think?"

Samantha sighed. "He kissed me back… but I mean what choice did he have? I practically accosted him."

Sara burst out laughing. "That may be, but he had a choice. He wanted you too." Sara leaned back and thought a moment. "Just… see where it goes you know? He obviously knows you are interested." Sara chuckled. "Obviously. And if the only arguments you have for not pursuing this 'relationship' are the ones you provided me with earlier, then I'm sorry because none of those should be an issue."

Samantha opened her mouth to argue but Sara intervened. "Just hear me out ok?" Sara continued after Samantha's nod. "How many doctors do you know married to other doctors? How many police officers do you know married other police officers? This whole 'can't date someone you work with' thing is just an unfortunate misconception. It's only an issue if you make it an issue. Sure, some narrow-minded people will talk about how you got your job. There might be rumors… but that's a small price to pay for someone you could really care about isn't it?"

Samantha sighed and nodded. Sara continued. "Grissom and I have been dating for six months. We've known each other a lot longer so it's a slightly different situation than you and your Horatio."

Samantha felt her heart skip a beat at the expression. _Her Horatio_. Sara spoke on. "When we got together the most common reaction was 'It's about time!'" They laughed. "People still whispered behind our backs. The lab director had a cow. But we're stronger for it because _we_ know better. And eventually, they'll figure it out too." Sara sat a moment and waited for all she'd said to sink in. "Of course, you've only know me for about forty-five minutes so if you want to blow off everything I've told you I'd probably understand."

Samantha burst out laughing. "No, no I won't blow it off. Thank you for the advice."

"Advice?" Horatio broke in, seeming to have materialized from thin air as he reclaimed his seat next to Samantha.

"Ballistics." Samantha replied lamely and perhaps a bit too quickly.

Horatio's eyebrows rose and his mouth formed a small "o." He left the subject alone, shrugging and assuming it was likely "woman's talk" of some sort.

Grissom appeared just a few moments later. "Sorry about that. The little boys room was calling." He glanced over at Horatio. "Everything ok at the lab?" He asked referring to Horatio's cell phone call.

Horatio nodded. "It was just one of my CSI's checking in." He left out that the CSI was Ryan, who didn't seem to have anything to ask Horatio other than details as to the circumstances of his sharing a room with Samantha. Horatio wondered how long it would take for the entire lab to know that particular piece of information. Knowing busy bodies Delco and Wolfe, not long.

Grissom checked his watch. "Ryan Sommers' ballistics presentation starts in fifteen minutes. We'd better ---." He broke off when a whoosh of air brushed across his face. The three left at the table turned and watched the "whoosh", also known as Samantha, speed across the room.

Horatio chuckled. "Hmm… something tells me she wants a good seat." He rose from his chair. "I'd better go after her. Ballistics girls are hard to catch." He shook hands with Grissom and Sara. "Thank you for letting us join you for lunch."

"It was our pleasure, Lieutenant Caine." Grissom responded. Sara whispered something in Grissom's ear as Horatio turned and walked from the table. "Oh, Lieutenant Caine!" Horatio stopped and turned back. "Sara has tickets to The Phantom of the Opera tonight at the State Theatre. A friend of hers from college got four tickets thinking Nick and Warrick would be on the trip but they weren't able to join us. Would you and Samantha be interested?"

Horatio smiled appreciatively. Hands on his hips, he pondered it a moment. "Thank you very much for the offer. Why don't I ask Samantha and get back with you this afternoon?"

Sara smiled. "Sure, sounds great." They exchanged cell numbers and soon Horatio was on his way to the conference hall where Ryan Sommers was about to begin his presentation.

As he'd suspected, the conference hall was packed. In fact it appeared to be standing room only. Horatio found an open spot on the back wall and was preparing to lean against it when a woman's voice caught his attention from the front of the auditorium.

"Hey! Horatio! Horatio over here!"

Horatio followed the sound of the voice and smirked with amusement at the sight of Samantha waving her arms from the front of the hall. Slightly embarrassed, Horatio excused himself as he slid past those that were standing and walked down the stairs to the front of the auditorium. Samantha sat smiling with an empty seat next to her. Horatio smiled back at her and took the empty seat.

"I had to beat the vultures off with a stick to keep that seat!" Samantha exclaimed proudly.

Horatio awarded Samantha with a wide smile. "Thank you."

Samantha nodded and smiled back. "You're welcome."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"That man is absolutely amazing." Samantha replied with a hand held to her heart as though she feared it might give out from the excitement.

Horatio walked quietly beside her fighting the wave of jealousy that bubbled just below the surface. "Yes. He certainly gave a well planned presentation."

"A well planned presentation? That man is one of the reasons I decided to pursue ballistics. He's completely, absolutely, and wonderfully amazing."

"Amazing." Horatio replied softly. Samantha sensed the undercurrent of something in his quiet tone. Stopping in the hotel lobby, she touched his shoulder softly.

"Something wrong?"

Horatio looked up, feeling foolish for the feelings that were brewing inside him. "No." He cleared his throat. "Umm… I was wondering… what your plans are this evening?" He locked eyes with her.

Samantha smiled softly, easily losing herself in his deep blue depths. "I believe I'm free. What did you have in mind?" The husky quality her voice had taken on didn't escape Horatio's attention.

"Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle have graciously invited us to attend an evening performance of The Phantom of the Opera. And, I was wondering if you would like to attend?"

Samantha responding smile was radiant. "Phantom is one of my favorite musicals. Always has been. I couldn't possibly pass up a performance." Horatio nodded and turned his gaze to the floor. "Or an evening with you." His eyes snapped back up to hers. She was slightly pink from her bold statement but she was on a roll and didn't plan to stop there. "Would you like to go for a walk? I know you went earlier but I thought---."

"---I'd love to." He gestured towards the door with a sweep of his hand. "After you."

-----------------------------

"I used to work there." Samantha pointed to a large blue skyscraper that looked a lot like a giant blue Lego. "Campbell-Mithun Tower."

"What job?" Horatio inquired, anxious to find out more about Samantha's past.

"Customer service job." She shuddered. "I hated it. Quit after 8 months."

Horatio chuckled. "Well I'm glad you chose not to stay with a job you didn't enjoy."

Samantha nodded. "It took me a while to realize what I truly wanted to do was to be involved with forensics. I mean… I always watched the TV shows, fact and fiction. Any forensic book I could get my hands on I bought… but it wasn't my first degree actually."

Horatio nodded and glanced at Samantha so she would know he was listening as he walked along side her through downtown Minneapolis. Samantha continued. "I was actually a music major with my first bachelor's degree. B.A. in Vocal Performance at the University of Minnesota."

Horatio smiled. "You sing?"

"No I lip sang my way through college." She grinned. "Yes I sing. But it's been a while so don't ask me to serenade you on the sidewalk."

He smirked. "You went back to school after your music degree?"

"Well, I took about a year off before I finally got the courage to go back to school. I was lucky enough to have my parents pay my way through college the first time out. But I can't say I blame them for not wanting to do it a second time." She laughed. "But I knew it was what I wanted to do. So I went back to school. 6 ½ years, thousands of dollars, and a few billion text books and internships later, here I am!"

"Here you are." Horatio replied quietly.

"Well Sir, you have a portion of my life story. What's yours?"

"My life story? Hmm… not half as interesting I'm sure."

Samantha smiled sweetly. "I'm sure you're wrong." She thought for a moment for something to ask that wouldn't be too personal but would still allow her to get a better glimpse inside the calm and collected persona of Horatio Caine. "Ever been married?" She winced. Too personal.

Horatio noticed her discomfort. While he would be lying saying he didn't feel uncomfortable with the question, he found himself answering her without much hesitation. "I was married once."

"Any children?" As soon as the question had left her lips Samantha wished she could take it back. Not because it was more personal than the first question, but because the look that entered Horatio's eyes was one of such deep anguish Samantha's heart broke at the sight of it.

Horatio took a deep breath, his calm façade returning. But when he spoke, he was unable to keep the anguish from his voice. "No. No children." They had stopped walking now. Samantha reached up and touched Horatio's shoulder.

"I'm really sorry. I… I see my question hurt you somehow and it wasn't my intention to hurt you, Horatio."

Horatio smiled sadly and nodded, placing his left hand over the hand Samantha held on his right shoulder. He squeezed it gently. "I know."

"Do… do you want to talk about it?" Samantha asked softly.

Horatio's first reaction was to say no. He didn't talk about his personal life. Not with anyone. But something compelled him to nod his head and he allowed Samantha to lead him to a nearby bench. Taking a deep breath, Horatio began his story.

"My wife's name was Elizabeth. Liz. She was very young… very beautiful." He paused a moment. "She was a pediatrician at Miami-Dade Memorial." He snorted softly as if something about that fact amused him, though the expression on his face was anything but amused. "You'd think… you'd think someone like me whose profession is spent observing people… you'd think I would have seen the signs."

Samantha edged closer to Horatio on the bench. She stopped short of touching him but could feel the heat of him beside her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She said softly.

Horatio shook his head, turning slightly and smiling sadly. "No. It's about time I told someone." He sighed. "All I ever wanted besides a loving wife was children. Liz didn't. Thinking back, I realize whenever I brought up the subject, she would either smile and agree with whatever I'd said, or quickly change the subject. It wasn't until after the second miscarriage that I began to get… suspicious." He swallowed hard and pressed on. "I just had this feeling… deep down I knew there was something she wasn't telling me. One afternoon… I came across something." His voice cut off. For a moment Samantha wasn't sure if he would continue. "Liz had left her email open while she stepped out to grab some lunch with her co-workers. It was an email she'd been drafting to her mother. Even with the words printed in front of me… I couldn't believe they were true. I just couldn't believe it." Horatio's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "They weren't miscarriages. They were abortions."

Samantha reached out to Horatio and slipped her hand in his own. He squeezed it comfortingly and held tight as though it was his only lifeline. "I confronted Liz when she came home that afternoon. She knew… she knew how much I wanted children I said. How could she make a decision like that without me? How could she? And you know what she did? She just shrugged and said 'Sorry, Horatio. I deal with brats every day in my line of work. I have no desire to have yours.' I… I just couldn't look at her after that. I was so… angry that she had deprived me of fatherhood. And I was angry at myself for thinking she had ever wanted to bear my children."

Still holding her hand, Horatio turned his eyes back to Samantha as lone tear slid down his face. Samantha reached up and gently wiped the tear away with the pad of her thumb.

Samantha held Horatio's face gently in her hands. "It wasn't your fault. Don't you think it was your fault for a second, Horatio. I won't let you think that."

Horatio closed his eyes, covering one of her hands with his own as she gently cradled his face. Their eyes met. Closing the remaining distance between them, Horatio sealed his lips gently against Samantha's.

The tenderness in which he kissed her left Samantha breathless with desire. Their first kiss had been heated and rushed, but the need she sensed in him as he tenderly explored her mouth was almost more than she could bear. She wanted to sob from the intensity it.

Horatio pulled his lips from hers and pulled her closer, burying his face in her soft red hair.

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around him, delighted at how safe she felt held tightly in his arms.

They held each other like that, neither speaking, both listening to the sound of each other's quiet breathing and enjoying the comfort their nearness brought one another.

Sighing, Horatio opened his mouth to speak. Sensing what he was about to say, Samantha interrupted before he had a chance. "Don't you dare tell me you're sorry." She pulled gently back from him looking into his eyes. The tears had vanished, but deep in their blue depths she saw desire and just under the surface, a hint of regret.

Horatio bowed his head. He was sorry. Not that he had kissed a woman as passionate and beautiful as Samantha, but because he was terrified of how quickly she was breaking down the walls inside him he'd spend years building. After all, he had thought Elizabeth was sweet and beautiful too.

Of course Horatio had dated following his divorce. And he had genuinely cared about some of the women he'd dated. But it always felt... forced somehow. As if he was dating because society told him it was normal for a single man his age to be doing so. It had never felt right. But this… this felt right. And that terrified him.

"I'm afraid." He replied quietly keeping his eyes focused on the ground before him.

Samantha frowned. "Afraid of what?"

Horatio closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he brought them back up to meet Samantha's, she was unable to keep the gasp from leaving her throat. She saw desire. Raw, unbridled, lustful desire.

"Of losing control."

Samantha blushed and Horatio fought the urge to gather her in his arms again and kiss her senseless. She was so beautiful when she blushed. Taking a deep breath of her own, Samantha opened her mouth to speak – only to be cut off by the ring of her cell phone. She apologized quickly and answered the call.

"Samantha Higgins. Dad? Hi!" Samantha's face spread into a wide grin. "What's up? Yeah we're in Minneapolis right now." Her brow creased a moment as she looked around for street signs. "Umm... corner of 8th and Nicholette. Why?"

A honking horn sounded out and was followed promptly by a gold Acura Legend pulling up to the curb. Samantha slapped the phone shut and laughed out loud. She glanced over at Horatio. "You lucky man you...you get to meet my parents!" She got up from the park bench leaving Horatio behind. A middle-aged man with dark grayish brown hair came out from the driver's side of the car and walked around front to envelope his daughter in a tight embrace.

"How's my little sugar pie?" He asked Samantha.

Samantha laughed. "Dad you just saw me five weeks ago before I left for Miami."

He smiled. "I know. But I missed you!"

She kissed him on the cheek. "I missed you too daddy. Where's mom?"

"At the hotel. We stopped by there first to surprise you. No answer at your room but your mother persuaded her way in and she's waiting there. Huge hotel room. You have that all to yourself?"

Samantha shook her head. "No. The hotel screwed up our reservations so I'm sharing it with my boss." She didn't appear remotely embarrassed at telling her father this piece of information, Horatio observed. He convinced himself not to be hurt by being referred to as "her boss." _That's what I am_ he thought somberly. "Speaking of which..." Samantha broke in again. "Here he is." She led her father over to Horatio who stood and shook his hand. "Lieutenant Horatio Caine, this is my father Donald Higgins."

"Call me Don."

"Call me Horatio."

Don smiled. "I can't thank you enough for giving Samantha the job in Miami. She was so excited when she called and told us." He paused a moment. "Weren't you also the person who found her after her accident?"

"Another officer was first on the scene but he phoned me shortly thereafter."

"I can't believe a police officer wouldn't have the common sense to check for a pulse." Don replied honestly.

Horatio nodded. "Unfortunately. It was his second week on the job and he wasn't prepared for what he found. I'm just glad he called me."

Don nodded and sighed. "So am I, Horatio. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost my daughter."

Samantha laughed. "You guys realize I'm standing right here?" The two men smiled. "Anyway... Officer Bradley, that's the officer who found me, has sent me enough flowers to decorate every home in Miami. Quite frankly it's annoying." She smiled. "But I know he means well."

Horatio smiled at Samantha who quite naturally smiled back at him. Samantha's father quietly watched the subtle interaction.

"Well..." Don spoke up. "I know we're not far from the hotel but you might as hop in since I'll have to pay the ridiculously high valet parking anyway. It just seems somehow more acceptable to have it be for three people in the car instead of one."

"What were you doing out driving around with the car anyway?" Samantha asked.

"Looking for cheaper parking." Don replied with a smile. "I think there's a football game this afternoon. Stupid Vikings. No parking anywhere."

They all laughed and climbed into the car, Samantha taking the passenger seat and Horatio quietly slipping into the back seat behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Horatio opened the door to the suite he was almost barreled over by a middle-aged woman with short brown hair streaked softly with red highlights.

"Oh!" She gasped holding a hand to her heart. "Sorry I thought..." She glanced past Horatio and smiled. "There's my Sammy!" Horatio promptly moved out of the way so Samantha and her mother could hug inside the doorway.

Horatio knew from Samantha that her parents were both in their mid fifties. Samantha's mother was certainly beautiful for a woman of any age. She kept her hair short, her face free of plastic surgery or any other anti-aging method save for a soft layer of make up. Horatio suspected her hair was probably dyed as most women in there fifties had at least one gray hair... but heck... who didn't dye their hair nowadays? To put it simply, the Higgins were a lovely family.

"Mom, this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine. Horatio, this is my mother Deb. Call her Debbie she loves it."

Deb shot Samantha a teasing death glare. Turning back to Horatio she shook his hand and smiled. "Deb is fine thank you... Debbie sounds like what you call a five year old not a fifty-five year old."

Horatio smiled. "Deb it is then. Please call me Horatio." Horatio's cell phone chirped from his coat pocket. "Excuse me, please." Answering the call, Horatio stepped out of the main room and into his bedroom where he quietly shut the door to give Samantha and her family some privacy.

Samantha's mother didn't waste a moment. "You're sharing a room with your boss? Your male boss?"

Samantha rolled her eyes and cast a pleading look at her father. "The hotel screwed up our reservations, mom. And it's a two room suite." Samantha crossed her arms looking defiant. "And I'm thirty years old and perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Deb crossed her arms, her expression matching her daughter's perfectly. "Thirty years old or not, it is inappropriate to be sharing a hotel room with your boss. I'm going to have to speak to him about this… what's his name again?"

"Horatio, and no, you are most certainly not going to say anything to him about this. It was my decision to take the suite. Horatio probably wanted to take separate rooms in a hotel across town but I wanted to say at the convention site ok?"

Deb narrowed her eyes. "They offered you separate rooms? And you declined?"

Samantha fought the urge to pull her own hair out. "Yes. Mom I told you… the hotel screwed up our reservations. Our options were a two-room suite in this hotel, or separate rooms at some random hotel at some random location in Minneapolis. I made the call, and it really isn't any of your business anyway. Please drop it."

Deb appeared as though she had other thoughts to share on the matter, but Don's quiet voice stopped her. "Deb. Let it go."

Horatio chose that moment to re-enter the room, fully prepared to apologize again for his cell phone's interruption, but stopping short at the tension he sensed. Both mother and daughter stood with their arms crossed looking thoroughly put out while Don stood just behind his wife looking rather at peace with the world.

Horatio cleared his throat. "Sorry again for the interruption. Just the lab checking in."

Samantha's father nodded and smiled. "Not a problem. I would imagine in your line of work you rarely get any real time off."

"True enough." Horatio replied quietly.

Uncrossing her arms, Deb turned towards Horatio. For a moment Samantha thought she might have to throw her body in between her mother and her boss. "Do you two have plans this evening?" Deb asked.

Horatio glanced at Samantha and let her respond. "Actually mom, we do." Samantha explained the circumstances to their evening plans with Grissom and Sara.

Samantha's mother smiled in reaction. "The Phantom of the Opera. You've been listening to that musical since you were twelve. You've seen that show what… eight times?"

"Nine. But who's counting?" Samantha smiled.

Deb turned back to Horatio. "Samantha gave up a singing career to pursue forensics."

Samantha snorted. "I didn't give up a singing career mom. You make it sound like I was signed to a record label and then walked away… I never made it any further than community theatre." She explained to Horatio.

Deb pressed on. "But you were the star of each and every one of those community theatres."

"Not always."

"Even in the chorus… you were the star."

Horatio smiled and glanced over at Samantha. "I'm sure she was."

-----------------------------

Horatio attended the remaining seminars alone that afternoon so Samantha could spend some time with her family. He chuckled at the memory of Samantha's torn expression when faced with the choice between missing some very exciting forensics seminars and missing time with her family. Ultimately family had won out and Samantha had left with her parents telling him she would be back before they had to meet Grissom and Sara. In the interest of time the four criminalists had decided to attend the performance first and save dinner until after.

Stepping out into the lobby, Horatio stopped when he heard his named called out.

"Horatio!"

Horatio turned and smiled at Samantha's father, Don who jogged up to him in the lobby.

Horatio inclined his head. "Don. Did you have a good afternoon?"

Don nodded. "We did, thank you. And Samantha only complained six or seven times about the seminars she was missing."

They smiled. Horatio asked. "Where is Samantha?"

"She's up in her room getting ready. Deb and I are on our way out… I left her in the car so I don't have much time." He smiled. "I just wanted to catch you before we left."

Horatio nodded his head, hands going to his hips as he waited for whatever it was Don had to say.

"How old are you, Horatio?"

Blinking, Horatio responded. "Forty-Five."

"Do you have feelings for my daughter?"

Horatio inwardly cringed, though his face registered nothing. What didn't escape Samantha's father was the delay in Horatio's response. The delay told him enough. "I…"

Don sighed. "You do." He inclined his head at Horatio. "You do realize you're fifteen years older than her, right?"

Horatio nodded. "I do."

Don sighed again. "Well… I've never had to say this to someone your age before… no offense."

"None taken."

"But…" Don continued. "Treat her well. And let me think… I haven't had to give this speech since her senior prom. Uhh… oh yeah. If you hurt her I'll have to kill you." The smirk he finished his statement with softened the blow somewhat.

Horatio was unable to keep the surprise from his face this time. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, hands still planted securely on his hips. "Are you… are you giving me permission to see your daughter? Although for the record, I do feel I should tell you we're not currently dating."

"I am giving you permission yes. I know Samantha, and with or without it she'll see who she wants to won't she?"

Horatio smiled. "I believe you're right. What umm… what about your wife?"

Don nodded. "She'll be understandably not pleased I imagine. But… you let me deal with her."

Horatio chuckled. "Fair enough. I'd shake your hand but that would make this feel too much like a business transaction."

Don laughed. "All right. I'd better get out to the car before my wife comes in after me. The Higgins women can have some formidable tempers."

"Duly noted. Take care, Don."


	11. Chapter 11

_** Warning - the story is about to earn it's M/NC-17 rating. This chapter is not intended for underage readers. It can be skipped over and the story will still be understood if you being again with Chapter 12**_**  
**

**Chapter 11**

When Horatio stepped into the suite a few minutes later the first thing he noticed was the bathroom door wide open. The steam rolling gently out the open door let him know that Samantha had recently finished her shower. The door to Samantha's room was closed and a soft light shone underneath its frame.

Horatio sighed softly. Speaking out loud to the empty room he asked "What do people wear to the Theatre now a days?" Shrugging to himself, Horatio stepped into the bathroom for his own shower.

Unable to break old habits, Horatio settled on his black suit and blue shirt, deciding to forgo a tie. Leaving the top button undone, Horatio strolled from his bedroom to the suite's living room.

Samantha had her back to him as she stood in the kitchen area in front of the open refrigerator. Horatio cocked his head appreciatively as he allowed himself to take in the site of her. Her red hair was pulled partially back from her face, soft tendrils escaping the half ponytail. The remainder of her thick mane spilled softly down her back. She wore a simple form fitting black dress that Horatio thought clung to her curves in all the right places. The dress fell to just above her knees and the square neckline showed off a delicious amount of her soft neck and shoulders without being distasteful. Horatio wondered if he would be disappointed if the front weren't cut a bit lower.

Sensing his presence behind her, Samantha turned around with a Diet Pepsi in hand. She smiled. "Hey, how were the seminars this afternoon? I can't believe I missed the one on winter crime scenes… I was really looking forward to that one."

"You didn't miss much."

Samantha raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

Horatio shrugged. "I might be." He smiled softly. "You look very nice."

Samantha smiled. "Thank you. You look nice too." Silence stretched between them for a moment. Samantha set her soda down on the counter. "Uhh… is it time to meet Grissom and Sara?"

Horatio checked his watch. "We have about ten minutes."

Samantha nodded, eyeing a rather interesting spot on the floor. "Ok."

It was obvious to Horatio that Samantha was uncomfortable with something. Thinking she'd prefer some time alone, Horatio bowed his head slightly and moved towards the door. "Why don't I head down to the lobby and call us a Taxi?" He placed his hand on the door handle.

"Don't go." Samantha said softly, her voice stopping Horatio from turning the knob.

Horatio let his hand fall from the door turning towards Samantha who stood near him in the kitchen. "Samantha?"

"Will you kiss me again?" She asked softly.

Horatio froze, his heart skipping a beat. Swallowing hard, his eyes met Samantha's. "I can't." He responded quietly.

"Why not?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I---." Horatio's voice died out, unable to voice the thoughts running through his mind. _Why not?_ He thought. _Any one of 1000 reasons. I'm too old for you. I'm your boss. You deserve better._

"It's ok. I—I understand…" Samantha interrupted softly, lowering her eyes again to the floor.

"No you don't." He said softly. Horatio watched Samantha's eyes move hesitantly back up to meet his. Even while he was convincing himself not to, Horatio found himself moving closer to Samantha. Looking down at her upturned face, he didn't stop until she could feel his breath on her face. He swallowed. "I won't be able to stop."

Samantha's breath caught in her throat. "Then don't." She closed her eyes just before his lips met hers with a sigh.

The kiss intensified almost the moment it began. Samantha wrapped her arms around Horatio's neck while he pulled her closer, grasping her firmly by the hips. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth, Horatio backed Samantha into the kitchen counter. Feeling her body come into contact with the kitchen counter, Samantha gasped softly into Horatio's mouth when he grabbed her legs and lifted her, planting her securely onto the countertop. Spreading her legs around him, Horatio pressed himself closer as he continued his assault on her mouth.

Unwilling to release her lips while her tongue danced with his, Horatio blindly reached down and ran his hands up her long white legs, not stopping his hands perusal until he had slipped them under her dress and up to her firm thighs. A jolt of excitement shot through him when his fingers brushed the lace of her panties.

Samantha reached around Horatio's body and her hands quickly found their way to his backside. She squeezed and Horatio chuckled into her mouth, breaking the kiss to look at her amusingly. She looked at him through hooded eyes and smirked softly. "What? You have the most attractive backside I have ever... felt." She emphasized the last word with another squeeze. Samantha threw back her head and gasped as Horatio gave her ass a pinch.

He smirked at her. "I disagree."

Burying her hands in his hair, Samantha growled and brought Horatio's lips back down to hers. He flinched and let out a soft moan when Samantha's hands attacked his belt. Pulling it from the loops and dropping it to the floor, she began to attack the fastenings of his pants with equal enthusiasm. Horatio placed his hands over hers and broke the kiss, his breathing coming out in harsh gasps as he fought to hold onto his last ounce of control.

"Samantha…" He rasped, his eyes flickering rapidly back and forth across her face. "We have to stop this."

"No." She placed a quick kiss on his lips, moving down his face and running her tongue along his jaw line.

Horatio moaned and turned his head allowing Samantha better access. "Samantha…" He pleaded. He shuddered when Samantha whispered in his ear.

"I want you Horatio."

Groaning, Horatio gave in to his treacherous body. Reaching under Samantha's dress, he ripped Samantha's black lace panties forcefully down her body, tossing them aside without a second thought. Samantha cried out, her lust-darkened eyes meeting Horatio's. For a moment Horatio paused and wondered if he'd frightened her. Those thoughts flew from his mind when Samantha ripped open his pants with equal enthusiasm and shoved them down along with his boxers. Allowing the pants to fall around his ankles, Horatio bunched Samantha's dress around her waist. Moving between Samantha's open legs, he buried himself inside her with one strong thrust.

Samantha's head fell back as she cried out her pleasure, moaning Horatio's name loud enough for it to echo in the spacious suite. Horatio bit his lip to keep from crying out his own pleasure at the feeling of Samantha's heat wrapped tightly around him. She was so wet. _Wet for him_. That thought alone almost sent him over the edge.

Gripping her firmly by the hips, Horatio pulled out and thrust hard, grunting as he buried himself inside her again and again. Samantha's head fell forward and she locked eyes with Horatio while he thrust inside her wildly. Unable to resist the site of Samantha with her mouth parted as she moaned softly each time he thrust, Horatio captured her lower lip between his teeth. He bit down hard enough to draw blood and Samantha gasped at the pain-induced pleasure. Pulling back, Horatio noticed the drop of blood forming on Samantha's lower lip. His tongue snaked out and cleaned the drop from her lip. Samantha groaned and thrust her tongue inside Horatio's mouth, tasting the slightly metallic tinge of her own blood inside.

Samantha felt her body quickly falling over the edge as Horatio gripped her hips tighter and thrust so fiercely she knew she would be bruised in the morning. If anything, the thought of Horatio's bruises marking her skin turned Samantha on even more. She was his. She knew it surer than she knew anything in her life. Crying out suddenly, Samantha's body exploded into hot white light as her orgasm ripped through her.

Horatio felt Samantha's orgasm tighten around him, gripping him tightly inside her as he continued to thrust. With one last thrust, Horatio cried out and spilled himself deep inside Samantha's womb, her orgasm milking him of every last drop as he shuddered and thrust into her one last time. Unable to hold himself up any longer, Horatio collapsed on top of Samantha. Their harsh breathing was the only sound that filled the room as their heartbeats slowly returned to normal.

Samantha held onto Horatio and gently stroked his hair as their bodies rode out the aftermath of their pleasure. Neither one knew how long they stayed that way, but Horatio eventually lifted his head to meet Samantha's eyes. She smiled at him. Horatio knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Smiling back, Horatio kissed her softly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You know, I spent twenty-three years living near this city and I've never been to Manny's." Samantha commented to Horatio, Grissom, and Sara as the hostess seated them at the critically acclaimed Manny's Steakhouse in Minneapolis. Samantha turned her gaze to Sara, an anxious expression etched into her face. "You're _sure_ you don't mind coming to a steakhouse Sara?"

Sara smiled and nodded. "Really it's ok. Just because I chose to not to eat meat doesn't mean I expect everyone else to live the same way."

"Thank goodness." Grissom remarked dryly earning a glare from Sara.

Sara pulled out her menu and glanced down. "And just as I suspected, they have vegetarian options along with the steaks. No worries, Samantha really."

Samantha relaxed a bit but she still looked slightly guilty at suggesting the four of them come to Manny's following the performance of Phantom.

Horatio smiled softly having noticed the apprehension coming from Samantha. He discretely placed a comforting hand on her knee and squeezed gently. Looking sheepish, Samantha smiled softy. "Thank you again for inviting us tonight. It's been a truly enjoyable evening." Horatio said, hearing Samantha chuckle softly under her breath.

"I'll say." Samantha remarked cryptically, unable to keep a half smirk from forming on her lips. A flash of excitement tore through Horatio's body at the undercurrent of her words, but his face remained impassive. Only Grissom seemed to notice. He arched a dark brow at Horatio. Horatio arched a red brow back. Grissom bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Did you enjoy the performance, Samantha?" Sara asked. "Horatio told me you've seen it eight times. So tell me, was the ninth as enjoyable?"

Feeling Horatio's thumb absently moving across her knee where his hand still rested, Samantha smiled softly. "It was the most enjoyable yet." Horatio's hopeful eyes met Samantha's for a moment and he smiled softly. Sara sighed loudly causing Horatio, Samantha, and Grissom to turn their eyes to her.

Sara blushed and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. But you two are just about the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Both Horatio and Samantha bowed their heads in an attempt to hide their respective blushes. The waiter arriving to take their orders interrupted the embarrassing moment.

"Oh look! Karaoke!" Sara remarked later following the couple's dinners.

Samantha frowned. "Karaoke? At a steakhouse? That's umm… weird."

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention for just a moment please." A young man stood behind a microphone at the center of the small stage at the front of the restaurant. Sure enough, the stool and TV monitor behind him indicated this was in fact meant to be a place to sing Karaoke. "Manny's Steakhouse is trying something a bit new tonight as you may have noticed. Our in house band is unfortunately held up out of state and not able to perform this evening. And wouldn't you know it, our back up band is also unavailable. But no worries. We've decided to let you, our esteemed guests, be the entertainment for the evening." Some of the guests laughed nervously. "It's all right folks, singing is not a requirement. But we'd love to hear some of you try your hand at the microphone this evening. So without further ado, do we have any volunteers?"

Three sets of eyes turned to Samantha. She laughed and shook her head, holding up her hands. "No way!"

Sara pressed on. "Come on! You have a music degree on top of all the forensic goodies, don't you?"

Samantha turned a sideways glare in Horatio's direction. He managed to look innocent as he carefully avoided her gaze. "Yes, I do. But honestly, I haven't sung in years. I'm out of practice."

"Please?" The single soft-spoken word from Horatio effectively melted Samantha's resolve. Not to mention her heart.

Samantha sighed softly. "Ok." Rising from the table, she walked towards the stage at the front of the dining area. The young man who'd made the announcement earlier noticed her approaching the stage and his eyes lit up with excitement.

He shook Samantha's hand while holding the microphone in the other. "Thank you for volunteering. Very brave of you." He smiled at her. Horatio frowned slightly when she smiled back. "What's your name, Miss?"

"Samantha." She responded, her smile still in place though Horatio noticed it was a bit strained. As well as she concealed it, Horatio knew she was nervous and suddenly felt slightly guilty for coercing her to sing. He couldn't help it. Horatio wanted to hear his Samantha sing.

"Samantha. And what do you do Samantha?" The MC continued.

"Umm… I'm a firearms specialist at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab."

"Firearms? Watch out gentlemen, this woman might be packing heat!" The crowed laughed quietly at the MC's humor. Horatio, Grissom, and Sara rolled their eyes. "And what will you be singing for us this evening?"

Samantha chewed her lip a moment, stepping over to the booklet of songs sitting on the stools. On a whim, she looked up a particular title. Surprised they had it she showed the title to the MC who nodded and moved over to the machine to cue up the music.

Samantha's heart felt like it would beat out of her chest when the first strains of music began. Before she opened her mouth to sing, she wondered what he would think.

_Only Love – by Frank Wildhorn_

_Original Artist: Linda Eder_

_I see you try to turn away  
I hear the words you want to say  
I feel how much you need to hide  
what's happening inside you tonight?_

_Come meet my eyes one moment more  
our eyes are different then before  
this night so beautiful and strange  
this night begins to change who we are_

_Don't turn away its only love  
quietly coming to you  
whispering through you  
take my hand its only love  
let it come through you slowly  
don't be afraid its only love_

_We touch the dark begins to stir  
we can't go back to where we were  
don't be afraid to make it real  
don't be afraid to feel tonight_

_Don't turn away its only love  
only a touch that frees you  
let it release you  
take my hand its only love  
let it come through you slowly  
don't be afraid its only love_

_Don't close your eyes  
don't hold it in  
reach out to me  
let it all begin_

_Don't be afraid its only love  
only a touch that frees you  
let it release you  
take my hand its only love  
let it come through you slowly  
open your heart and show me  
don't be afraid its only love_

As Samantha's voice faded to nothing, there was a moment when the audience was deathly silent. Then the applause started, and the restaurant's guests cheered wildly as they jumped to their feet. Samantha's responding smile was radiant as she blushed softly and accepted a handshake from the MC. Making her way back to her table amongst cheers and compliments from guests, Samantha's smile faded when she arrived at her table. Horatio's seat was empty. Looking around briefly, she realized he was nowhere in sight.

Sara and Grissom smiled at Samantha, both of them praising her lovely singing voice. Samantha didn't hear a word of it. "Where's Horatio?"

Sara and Grissom looked uncomfortable at the question. It was Grissom who spoke. "He left just as your song finished. He was mumbling something under his breath but I couldn't make it out. I'm sorry, Samantha."

Samantha nodded and left the restaurant without another word.

As she left the restaurant and the cool breeze hit her face, Samantha realized it was quite rude of her to have left Grissom and Sara so abruptly. She also found she didn't much care at the moment.

Samantha shrieked with surprise as a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind, spinning her around and pressing her into the brick wall of the building. Samantha looked up, eyes wide with shock, into the frantic eyes of Horatio Caine. She opened her mouth to ask Horatio what was going on but was silenced by his lips crashing down upon hers.

Instinctively, Samantha's hands wrapped around Horatio's neck, her fingers brushing against the base his soft red hair as he continued his assault on her lips. Moaning, Samantha felt the familiar stirrings of desire burning in her belly.

Finally breaking the kiss due to lack of oxygen, Horatio buried his face in Samantha's neck. Her eyes fluttered closed as she clutched him to her, sighing when he feathered kisses along the smooth white skin of her neck. As much as she loved the feel of him in her arms, she was confused. She pushed him away from her.

Samantha's eyes scanned Horatio's face. "Horatio?" _He looks so… vulnerable_ Samantha thought. She'd never seen Horatio look so lost as he stood there with his hands shoved deeply into his pockets. Come to think of it, Samantha was fairly certain she'd never seen Horatio stand with his hands in his pocket either. "Horatio?" She repeated taking his face gently in her hands. She said nothing more, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Is it too soon to say I'm falling in love with you?" He asked softly, his eyes coming up to hesitantly connect with hers.

Samantha's heart stopped beating. She couldn't possibly have heard him right. "What did you say?" She whispered softly.

He let out a long shuddering sigh. "I'm falling in love with you."

Samantha let a small sob escape her lips, stepping forward and turning her face up to seal her lips against Horatio's. Loosing himself for a moment in Samantha's kiss, Horatio pulled back, eyes searching hers for some inkling of what was going on in her mind. She smiled up at him, kissing him briefly on the lips. "I'm falling in love with you too." She bit her lip a moment, her expression thoughtful. "No. I'm not falling in love with you." She smiled. "I already did."

Shoulders slumping with relief, Horatio smiled widely at Samantha, scarcely able to believe this beautiful young woman could love someone like him. He still didn't feel like he deserved her. He probably never would. But to hell if that was going to stop him from having her. "Come on." He slipped his hand in hers and led her to one of the waiting cabs.

"Where are we going?" Samantha asked as Horatio opened the door to the backseat.

"Back to the hotel." Horatio responded, stepping forward and whispering in Samantha's ear. "So I can make love to you properly."


	13. Chapter 13

_You folks may want to have the cold showers on standby... wink_

**  
**

**Chapter 13**

The cab ride back to the hotel must have been the longest moment of Samantha's life. At least that's what she thought until the elevator ride up to their suite, which seemed to be much longer than the cab ride. From the time they had seated themselves in back of the cab, Horatio hadn't said a word. Then again maybe he had. Samantha was pretty sure her heart was beating too loud for her to have heard anything he might have said.

Finally, Horatio and Samantha arrived at the door to their hotel suite. Sliding the key into the door, which also seemed to be in slow motion, Horatio opened the door and waited for Samantha to step inside. She gasped in surprise.

The entire hotel suite was bathed in the soft light from dozens of candles. Candles filled the kitchen, living room, dining room, and from the looks of the light coming through the open doorways, the bedrooms and bathroom as well. Feeling her eyes well up with tears, Samantha turned to Horatio. "How did you do this?"

Horatio bowed his head. "I made a phone call after I heard an angel sing." He felt Samantha's soft fingers tilting up his chin and looked into her eyes. They shone with unshed tears but also sparkled with amusement.

She smirked. "What if my answer had been different?" She asked softly.

Horatio chuckled. "Then I imagine I would have felt quite foolish when you saw the room."

Samantha smiled up at Horatio. "You are the sweetest man I have ever met." She kissed him softly. Pulling gently back, Samantha looked into Horatio's eyes, now darkened with so much passion they appeared black in the soft candlelight. "Your room or mine?" She whispered huskily.

With a soft grunt Horatio reached for Samantha, lifting her into his arms as he kissed her and walked with her in his arms. Deciding on his own bedroom, Horatio kicked the door shut behind him, gently setting Samantha down in front of the bed. Eyes never leaving Samantha's, Horatio shrugged out of his black suit coat, letting it fall to the floor. Samantha's breathing quickened as he held her gaze, slowly unbuttoning his shirtsleeves. He then set to work on the front buttons.

"No." Samantha said softly, effectively stopping Horatio's hands from unhooking the first button. "Let me." She moved forward, sliding her hands gently down his strong chest before working on the buttons. Horatio's hands fell to his sides as he watched Samantha methodically unbutton his shirt button by agonizingly slow button. Seemingly an eternity later, Samantha arrived at the last button. Freeing it from its clasp, Samantha was unable to hold back a soft moan as she slid her hands over Horatio's heated flesh. Bending her head, Samantha ran her tongue down the center. Horatio shuddered at the delicious sensation.

Moving her tongue back up his body, Samantha slid her hands outward and spread Horatio's shirt open, sliding it down his arms and letting it fall to the floor. Samantha all but purred as she ran her hands over Horatio's pale muscled skin. Moaning, Samantha locked her mouth around his left nipple. Horatio clutched her head to him, a low growl emitting from his throat as she swirled her tongue around his nipple and then set work on the other.

Still worshiping his chest with her mouth and tongue, Samantha reached down and undid his belt, quickly sliding it from the loops where it joined Horatio's shirt and coat on the floor. Her hands went to the fastenings of his pants. Horatio covered her hands with his for the second time that evening. She looked up at him, mouth slightly parted, her breath coming in short gasps.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Horatio asked, still trying to convince himself that what they were doing was wrong even when it felt so right.

Samantha kissed his worries away, pulling back and smiling up into his handsome face. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She turned her back to him, looking seductively over her shoulder. "Unzip me?"

Swallowing hard, Horatio stepped forward and slowly unzipped the back of her dress. A fresh wave of desire crashed through him when his fingers gently brushed the bare flesh of her back. Shrugging her shoulders, Samantha allowed the dress to fall off her body and pool around her ankles, leaving her completely naked to Horatio's gaze.

Horatio groaned and licked his lips. "You… you didn't put your underwear back on before we left?"

She winked at him, turning and stepping forward. Her lips hovered above his as she whispered, "Disappointed?"

"No." Horatio groaned. Taking a small step back, he allowed himself to take in the site of the beautiful woman who stood naked before him.

Samantha's body was perfect in the soft candlelit glow. His hungry gaze moved slowly down her body, passing over each delicious inch of her flawless white skin. His eyes moved over her breasts, nipples erect with excitement. Licking his lips in anticipation, Horatio turned his attention to her taught flat stomach and down to the dark patch between her legs.

"Well…" Samantha said quietly, a soft smirk on her face. "One of us has too many clothes on." She looked down briefly at her own nudity. "I don't think it's me."

Horatio smirked. Kicking off his shoes and socks, he pulled his pants and boxers down his body and stepped out of them.

Now it was Samantha's turn to ogle. The site of Lieutenant Horatio Caine with his hair disheveled standing naked in front of her was enough to make her come on the spot. 6-feet and lean, Horatio's body was muscled and hard, a soft spattering of dark red hair covering his chest. Her gaze fell to the narrow hips he always thrust forward when he stood relaxed with his hands on his hips. She'd never be able to look at him standing that way again without a jolt of excitement shooting straight to her core.

Unabashed by her nakedness, Samantha pulled Horatio gently to the bed. "Make love to me Horatio." Beneath the desire she could see the uncertainly in his eyes.

"I don't… I don't have any protection, Samantha." He looked at her pleadingly. "You could already be carrying my child."

She smiled softly and nodded. "I know. But I don't care, Horatio. We'll deal with that later if we have to. Right now… I need you."

His expression was pained as thoughts of her carrying his child threatened to overtake him. Even more so, her carrying a child she didn't want.

Horatio sat down on the bed watching as Samantha moved to kneel next to him. She pressed her lips gently to his, tenderly exploring while she buried her fingers in his soft red hair. She felt Horatio's hands hesitantly come up to her own red locks as he pulled her on top of him with a soft grunt.

Before he could convince himself not to, Horatio reached down and guided himself slowly into Samantha's wetness. She gasped into his mouth at the feel of him filling her. Inch by delicious inch he filled her until Samantha was sure she wouldn't be able to take any more of him. With one final grunt, Horatio slid home and buried himself to the hilt inside her. Sitting up and moaning, Samantha let her head fall back as she rode Horatio. His hands grasped her hips firmly as he watched Samantha take all of him inside her, rising and falling atop his hardness.

Horatio reached down between their bodies and rubbed Samantha's clit, her head instantly coming forward to lock eyes with him as she screamed out her pleasure. Smiling wickedly, Horatio continued to rub Samantha, picking up speed as she increased the momentum in which she road him. Leaning forward, Horatio captured one of Samantha's breasts in his mouth. Samantha moaned and clutched his head to her, certain that she was in danger of dying from the intense pleasure this man was giving her. Continuing to rub her as he suckled her breasts, Horatio gave Samantha a soft pinch in her most intimate region. He felt Samantha's release a second before she cried out his name as her orgasm overtook her. Samantha shuddered and moaned as her body clenched and unclenched around Horatio. Crying out with surprise, Samantha felt herself being thrown onto her back as Horatio loomed above her, still buried deep inside.

Horatio shifted gears and began thrusting inside of Samantha with bruising force. Samantha threw her head back screaming his name as Horatio buried his face into her neck and moaned as he thrust home again and again. Samantha felt herself climbing towards another peak as Horatio thrust harder and harder inside her. Suddenly, Horatio bit down on Samantha's neck and she cried out as her world exploded a second time. Letting himself go, Horatio groaned harshly as his own release found him and he exploded inside Samantha, calling out her name. Shuddering Horatio road out the waves of pleasure until he finally collapsed atop Samantha, his arms no longer possessing the strength to hold him.

The sounds of their labored breathing filled the room as they clung to each other, their bodies slick with sweat. Rolling off her after he regained some of his strength, Horatio gathered Samantha into his arms, holding her protectively against his chest. The sleepy smile she gave him as she looked up into his eyes effectively melted Horatio's heart. As sure as Horatio knew anything, he knew he was in love with this woman.

Feeling her shiver beside him, Horatio gathered the blankets around them and pulled her closer to his warmth. Samantha sighed and snuggled deeper into Horatio's chest, her warm breath tickling the hairs of his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, Horatio placed a kiss into her soft red hair as he felt Samantha's breathing change while she drifted off to sleep.

"My sweet Samantha…" Horatio muttered softly into her hair before he too drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The morning light shone brightly through the open curtains and the smell of extinguished candles lingered in the air. As the sun's rays shifted to the sleeping couple, Samantha's eyes fluttered open only to be pressed tightly back together in an attempt to block out the sun's harsh rays. Samantha shifted her body slightly, wincing at the soreness she encountered somewhere below the waist. Her face broke out into a smile as she remembered why. Beside her, Horatio sighed softly in his sleep.

Samantha pulled back gently to gaze up at Horatio. He lay on his back with his left arm wrapped around Samantha, his hand resting on her back. His head was turned towards her, mouth slightly parted as he breathed deeply. Several locks of his beautiful red hair fell softly over his forehead. Samantha purred softly. _It should be illegal for someone to look so good in the morning. _While she would have been quite content to stare at Horatio for the rest of her life, the pressure in her bladder was bordering on uncomfortable. Carefully extracting herself from Horatio's arm, Samantha moved quietly across the bedroom and out the door to the bathroom.

Coming back into the bedroom, Samantha noticed Horatio still sleeping soundly. Tip toeing to the bed, she crawled gently back in and pressed herself softly against Horatio's warmth. A deep rumble issued from his chest.

"Good morning." He said sleepily, stroking her back gently.

Samantha smiled into his chest. "Good morning. Did I wake you?" She felt him nod his head. "Sorry."

"Mmm… never sorry waking up like this." He smiled when she moved her gaze up to meet his. Bending down, Horatio kissed her softly. "Are you hungry?" As if it had anticipated the question, a loud gurgling noise sounded from Samantha's stomach. Horatio chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Samantha sighed and buried her face into the crook of Horatio's neck. "I don't need food." Her stomach protested loudly.

Horatio smirked and gave her bare rump a playful swat. "Yes you do. Now get up!"

She lifted her head from his chest. "Is that an order, Lieutenant?"

Horatio looked thoughtful a moment before he smiled wickedly. "Yes it is." He kissed her gently. "Are you planning to disobey me?"

"Mmmm…" She thought a moment. "That depends on what's better… the punishment… or the reward…" She captured his lips, her tongue begging for entrance which he granted willingly with a soft groan. Pulling back, Samantha smiled the same wicked smile Horatio had used earlier. "I'm going to take a shower."

Horatio's breathing quickened as he watched Samantha saunter out of the bedroom tossing a playful wink over her shoulder before she disappeared through the doorway. Horatio was just about to follow Samantha when he heard his cell phone ring. Following the sound of the phone, Horatio padded about the room until he found his phone on the floor near his discarded pants.

Flipping open the phone, Horatio answered with an unusual amount of glee. "Helloooo."

The phone was silent a moment. "Uhhh… H?"

Horatio recognized the voice as Delco's. "Yes Eric?"

Back in Miami, Delco scratched his head in confusion. "Sorry H… I must have… umm… I was trying to get a hold of Sam actually. Is she there?"

Horatio pulled the phone away from his ear and took a closer look. _Oh_. _Not my phone. _"Yeah. Uhh… Sam's in the bathroom. Something I can help you with?" Horatio listened to what Delco had to say as he walked out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom door. "Uh huh…" He mumbled as he turned the knob to the bathroom door and slid it slowly open. Horatio's body reacted instantly to the sight of Samantha standing in the shower, her red hair darkened by the water as she stood with her eyes closed under the hot stream. "Hmm? Yes I'm listening…" Samantha's eyes snapped open at the sound of Horatio's voice. Seeing him standing inside the bathroom holding a cell phone, she smiled wickedly at the sight of his obvious arousal, her eyes visibly moving over his body. Opening the shower door, Samantha beckoned Horatio forward with one seductive finger. Horatio swallowed hard.

"H?" Eric's voice broke through the cell phone.

"Yeah that sounds good Eric… talk to you later." He shut the phone cutting Delco off mid sentence. Tossing the phone, Horatio stalked forward and wrapped his arms around Samantha, kissing her deeply as she pulled him into the shower.

-----------------------------

The remaining days of the Minneapolis Forensics Convention passed by in a blur for Horatio and Samantha. All too soon, it was time to head back home to Miami.

Snapping his suitcase shut, Horatio picked it up and walked into the living room noticing Samantha perched on the edge of her suitcase near the door. She sat gnawing on her lower lip while her knee bounced up and down with nervous energy. She looked up when Horatio set his suitcase down by hers.

"Hi." She said, smiling weakly.

"Hi." Horatio responded softly. He knelt down in front of her, looking up with concern. "Something wrong?"

"No." Samantha responded too quickly, immediately looking away from Horatio's probing gaze. Horatio remained motionless, watching the emotions play across Samantha's face. Sadness. Hurt. Confusion. Waiting patiently, it felt like an eternity to Horatio before Samantha spoke again. "What happens now, Horatio?"

Horatio bowed his head a moment before bringing his eyes back up to Samantha's. "With us?" He inquired softly. Samantha nodded her head, feeling foolish as her eyes welled up with tears. Horatio's heart broke at the sight of it. Tenderly, he brought his hands up to cradle Samantha's face. Samantha was unable to look away from what she saw in Horatio's deep blue eyes. His thumbs gently caressed the sides of her face. "I love you." A tear slide down Samantha's cheek. "I love you, Samantha." He repeated, smiling as he felt tears of his own burning behind his eyes. "This wasn't a fling. This isn't something I intend to leave behind me once we get back to Miami. I am yours for as long as you'll have me Samantha." He let out a long shuddering sigh. "And I hope that's a very, very long time."

Samantha burst out sobbing, her entire body shaking as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak but seemed to be unable to say anything at all between sobs and hiccups as she wept. Pulling her into his arms, Horatio held her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder, her arms wrapping around him and clinging in desperation. For several minutes she cried, unable to stop the tears from flowing. Finally, her tears subsided and her body only shuddered occasionally as an after effect from her crying. Unwrapping herself from his arms, Samantha smiled at Horatio, her cheeks flushed and her eyes and nose red from crying. And still she was beautiful to Horatio.

"I love you too, Horatio. I love you so much it scares me."

Horatio smiled and placed a small kiss on her lips. "Doesn't scare me." He said quietly. "Now. No more tears, ok? It hurts me to see you cry."

She smiled, swiping a hand over her face. "It's ok. Happy tears are ok."

Horatio smiled back. "Happy tears are ok. Just umm… let me know they're happy tears ahead of time ok?"

Samantha laughed and swatted him playfully on the arm.


	15. Chapter 15

_ A HUGE thank you to all the kind reviewers... your reviews make me so happy and they inspire me to write more. I really can't thank you enough or express how thrilled I am you are enjoying my little story. : ) There's plenty more adventures ahead for H and Sam... happy reading!_**  
**

**Chapter 15**

"Hey H!"

Horatio turned at the sound of Eric's voice.

"Welcome back! How was the convention?"

"The convention was… wonderful. And thank you… it's good to be back." Horatio smiled softly.

"Good to hear. Oh and hey, don't worry about that case I called you about. We matched the bullet to a cold case from four years ago. Just processed the perp through central booking."

Horatio frowned in confusion. "Exactly what case are you talking about?"

Delco couldn't help but smirk. "The one I asked you about while you were at the convention. You did seem… distracted. You don't remember?"

"No." Horatio thought a moment. He didn't usually forget things like that. The memory of what he'd been doing when Eric called suddenly came back to him. Feeling his face heat up, Horatio bowed his head and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Oh… I uhh… I remember now. Uhh… good work."

Eric smiled knowingly. "Thanks, H."

"Horatio?" Samantha's voice interrupted as she walked around the corner with her nose buried in a case file. She looked up to notice Horatio and Eric standing in the reception area. "Oh. Sorry. I can come back later…"

"No it's all right, I've got results waiting for me in DNA. I'll see you two later." Eric said, turning to walk past Samantha.

Samantha walked up to Horatio smiling softly. "I wanted to ask you a question about the Benson case. You have a minute?"

Horatio nodded. "Always."

Unknown to both of them, Eric watched just out of site around the corner. The differences in Sam and H were so subtle Eric was confidant most wouldn't notice the change. He watched silently as his boss spoke in hushed tones, standing perhaps a bit too close to Samantha as he looked over the open case file. The soft smiles they gave each other when their eyes met for a bit longer than necessary, the way they seemed to find reasons to touch each other softly as they spoke. No doubt about it, Eric thought. H had finally found someone. And Eric couldn't be happier. For both of them.

Horatio nodded, agreeing with Samantha's assessment of the Benson case file. "Good work." He handed the file back to Samantha. Lowering his voice, he stepped a bit closer. "Do you have plans this evening?"

Samantha smiled coyly. "Yes I do. I'm planning to head over to my boyfriend's after shift."

Horatio nodded, smiling softly back at Samantha. "Hmm… this… boyfriend of yours. Do I know him?"

"I believe you do." She winked and walked off towards ballistics.

Horatio watched her walk away with a satisfied smile plastered to his face.

-----------------------------

"Faster! Faster!" Horatio called out breathlessly.

Samantha groaned. "I'm---going--- as fast --- as I can!"

"Harder! Push yourself harder!"

With a groan of frustration Samantha kicked herself into high gear and sprinted past Horatio.

"Yes!" She threw her hands in the air in celebration of her victory only to watch with disbelief as Horatio passed her up again and looked over his shoulder with a teasing grin. Samantha stopped running, putting her hands on her hips as she leaned over in a desperate attempt to catch her breath.

Horatio walked up beside her. Samantha was pleased to hear that it sounded like he was having some difficulty catching his breath as well. She looked up at him and glared in response to the teasing smile he gave her. "What?" He asked shrugging his shoulders. "Can't even out run an old man like me?"

Samantha's glare faded and she burst out laughing. "Apparently not because the old man kicked my ass!"

Horatio laughed. "Don't you forget it."

Samantha smiled, still breathing quite heavily as she stood to the side of the running path. Several minutes passed, and still Samantha didn't seem able to catch her breath. Horatio's gaze was focused across the ocean as his own heartbeat returned to normal.

"Horatio?" The frightened tone in Samantha's voice sent a chill down Horatio's spine. Snapping his gaze to meet hers, he barely reacted in time to catch Samantha in his arms as she passed out cold.

"Samantha!" Lowering her to the ground in his arms, he shook her gently his frantic eyes scanning her face and willing her to open her eyes. He ran a shaking hand down her face. "Samantha. Samantha please wake up. Wake up."

With a soft moan, Samantha's eyes fluttered open. When her eyes came into focus she noticed the terrified expression in Horatio's eyes and frowned in confusion. "Horatio?"

"God honey you scared me… how do you feel?"

Samantha frowned again. "I feel fine. What happened?" She tried to sit up but Horatio didn't seem willing to let her out of his arms.

"You fainted. I'm taking you to the hospital."

Samantha forced herself out of Horatio's arms and into a sitting position. She ignored the worried expression on his face and crossed her arms defiantly. "I don't need to go to the hospital, Horatio. This is Miami, it's 100 degrees in the shade, and I was running too hard."

Horatio swallowed, still looking terrified. "Samantha please. I thought I'd lost you." His voice choked and he swallowed hard before continuing. "Let's go to the hospital just to be sure."

Uncrossing her arms and kneeling before Horatio, Samantha waited until his eyes met hers. "Horatio, I'm fine." She sighed. "But I'll go to the hospital. Just so I can say 'I told you so' when the doctor's tell me I'm fine."

Horatio smiled softly. "Thank you."

Smiling back, Samantha kissed him softly.

-----------------------------

"Samantha?" Horatio asked knocking softly on the doorway as he slowly entered the hospital room.

"Yeah." She said softly. She stared straight ahead of her, not even glancing at Horatio as he moved into the room and sat by her bedside. She looked over suddenly when she felt his hand in hers.

He squeezed her hand gently. "You ok?"

Samantha nodded, squeezing his hand and taking a deep breath. She smiled softly at Horatio. "Horatio…" She sighed again, bracing herself for his reaction. "Horatio I'm pregnant." She heard Horatio's sharp intake of breath. "That's… that's why I fainted." She finished lamely.

For a moment Horatio sat with his mouth hanging open while his mind tried to process the information it had just been given. This was followed closely by a series of unintelligible stutters that didn't seem to form any real words at all. Bowing his head, Horatio finally managed to speak. "Pregnant?"

"Yes. Doctor says about two weeks."

Horatio closed his eyes. _The convention_. Horatio sighed softly. He'd done exactly what he had told Samantha he was afraid of. He'd lost control. And now Samantha was the one who would suffer for it. He looked up at her with tearful blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Samantha. I… I should have been more careful I---." He was silenced by a finger Samantha laid gently onto his lips.

"Shhh…" Samantha smiled. "I'm a big girl Horatio. I knew what could happen as much as you did." She shook her head when he opened his mouth to speak. "No. Horatio if you think for a moment that I'm sorry about this. That I regret _anything _that happened between us… you're wrong."

Horatio let out a rush of breath. "I love you, Samantha."

Samantha's eyes welled up with tears. "I love you too, Horatio. And I'll love this baby with all my heart."

And with those meaningful words, Horatio did something he hadn't done in over twenty years. He wept. As the tears fell freely down his face, Horatio allowed Samantha to pull him up onto the hospital bed as she held him close and cradled him in her arms. She held him while he sobbed, his body shuddering as he mumbled words of love into Samantha's neck. For several minutes he cried, years of feelings finally coming to the surface, sparked by the joy of knowing this woman he loved with every fiber of his being would be brining his child into the world. _Their child_.

As his tears subsided, Samantha pulled back and smiled up at Horatio's tear streaked face. "Happy tears?" She asked with a smirk.

Horatio laughed and nodded. "Happy tears." He paused a moment. "Uh oh."

Samantha frowned slightly. "What is it?"

"Your father is going to kill me."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A soft knock sounded on Horatio's open door and he looked up from his paperwork. He smiled softly at Samantha. Just yesterday he had found out this beautiful woman carried his child. And unless he was mistaken, Samantha was coming to tell him how her parents had taken the news.

"Hi." Horatio said softly. "Come on in. Shut the door please."

She smiled briefly and did as he requested then moving to the front of his desk and sitting in the open chair.

Horatio looked up at her with concern. "Did you tell them?"

She shook her head. "No."

Horatio sighed. Setting down the pen he'd been holding he stood and moved around the desk to kneel in front of Samantha. He reached out and took hold of her hands. Squeezing gently, he tilted his head and smiled at her. "Samantha honey… I know this is going to be hard for you to do. But I'm going to be here for you, ok? I'm going to be right here with you."

Samantha nodded and took a deep shuddering breath. She squeezed his hands for support. "I know." She took another deep breath. "Do you mind if I use your office to call them now?"

"Of course I don't mind." Horatio said quietly. A knock sounded suddenly from his office door. "Yeah?" He called out in response.

The door opened and Alexx peaked her head inside. Her kind brown eyes scanned the room a moment before falling on Horatio kneeling before Samantha. She smiled softly. Horatio's eyes left Samantha and turned to Alexx. "You wanted me to let you know before I started my prelim on Charles Benson?" Alexx asked.

"Yes, thank you Alexx. Umm… is there any way I could get you to hold up for a bit? I have something else that requires my attention." He squeezed Samantha's hands gently as his eyes flickered briefly to her face before going back to Alexx.

Alexx beamed in response. "Of course, Horatio. Just pop on over when you're ready."

"Thank you, Alexx."

Alexx turned to leave Horatio's office. Just before she shut the door behind her, she poked her head back into the office. "By the way…congratulations." She shut the door behind her before Horatio could react.

Horatio smirked and turned his surprised eyes back to Samantha. "Nothing gets passed that woman does it?"

Samantha smiled sheepishly. "She found me sick in the bathroom this morning. I guess she filled in the blanks from there." For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Samantha let out a deep sigh. "Well… as pleasant as that distraction was… I need to do this."

Horatio shook his head. "No. _We _need to do this."

Horatio rose from his kneeling position and moved to pick up the cordless phone. Leaning against the front of his desk, Horatio handed Samantha the phone. She took it with slightly trembling hands. Dialing the number before she could find an excuse not to, Samantha held the phone to her ear and listened. Four rings later, Samantha's mother picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom." Samantha said cheerily. Her voice betrayed none of her anxious and fearful emotions, but Horatio could read them clearly on her face. He considered taking her hand again, but knew that while this was something she needed him there for it was also something she needed the strength to do on her own.

"Hey Sammy. How are you?"

"I'm fine mom. Is dad around?"

"Yes he's here. Did you want to talk to him?"

"Yes. Well… I need to talk to you both actually."

"OK. One second, Sammy." Samantha heard her mother distantly on the phone as she tracked down her father. A soft click followed by her father's hello let Samantha know the time had come. It was now or never.

"Hi dad. I…" She sighed, her voice trembling slightly. "I have something I need to tell you both. Horatio and I are seeing each other---."

"--- You're dating your boss?" Deb's voice interrupted.

"--- Yes mom. But please, let me finish." Horatio watched helplessly as Samantha's confidence threatened to give out. "I'm pregnant." She blurted. The responding silence on the other end of the phone was deafening. Samantha waited for one minute. Then two. After the start of the third minute, Samantha became worried. "Hello?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm here." Samantha's father responded. She heard him sigh. "Your mom's going to need some time to process this, Sammy. She's not on the phone anymore. Geez Sammy… I'm just… surprised is all."

"I know daddy." Samantha whispered meekly.

"Is Horatio with you now?"

"Yes."

"Let me talk to him."

Horatio watched Samantha's surprised expression as she held out the phone to Horatio. "My dad wants to talk to you." Horatio couldn't stop a brief wave of panic from passing through his body, but he quickly regained his calm and took the phone from Samantha.

"Hello, Don. Yes, sir." He paused, listening intently to Don on the other end of the line. Horatio lowered his head, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I plan to, sir. Yes. I do. All right, sir. Goodbye."

Samantha watched Horatio hang up the phone and set it gently down on the desktop. "What did he say?" Samantha asked anxiously.

"Uhh… he said that he will give you a call later tonight. And that he would talk to your mother."

"Oh." Samantha crossed her arms. "What _else _did he say?"

Horatio knelt again in front of Samantha. "Your parents love you, Samantha. Everything is going to be ok."

Samantha threw her body forward and embraced Horatio in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her inhaling the scent that was so uniquely Samantha. She sighed and whispered softly. "I don't deserve you."

Horatio closed his eyes and let her words sink in. No woman had ever made him feel this way before. He pulled back from her, kissing her lips softly. "I'll never deserve you." They smiled. Horatio cocked his head slightly. "We should tell the team. While I trust Alexx to be discreet, I'm fairly certain the puzzle pieces have started coming together for the rest of the team as well."

Samantha nodded. "When should we tell them?"

"No time like the present. Come on." Horatio stood and pulled Samantha gently to her feet. Leaving her hand clasped in his, Horatio lead Samantha out of his office and through the busy halls of the crime lab in search of his team. If Horatio and Samantha noticed the strange looks as they walked through the lab hand in hand, they chose not to dwell on them. The lab would know of their relationship soon enough. And while handholding didn't usually make the front page on the cover of "MDPD Gossip Weekly", it certainly turned enough heads to see Horatio Caine in such a position.

The couple rounded the corner and came into view of the main reception area, noticing Delco and Wolfe talking over a case file outside of interrogation one. The two turned in unison, their eyes moving from the couple down to their clasped hands. Both of them smiled.

Samantha blushed slightly. She couldn't help but feel like the luckiest woman alive to have secured the affections of Lieutenant Horatio Caine. Her stomach flipped slightly and she unconsciously placed her free hand over her belly. Whether it was nerves, pregnancy, or both, the gesture didn't escape the attention of the two young CSIs.

"Gentlemen. Would you mind stepping into interrogation one please? I…we have something we'd like to talk to you about."

"Sure thing, H." Eric responded as he and Ryan walked into the room, Samantha and Horatio following behind. Eric and Ryan sat down at one end of the table, watching with some amusement as Horatio helped Samantha into a chair as though she were made of precious glass. Remaining standing, Horatio moved behind Samantha and placed his hands on the back of her chair.

"Gentlemen. Uhh… let me just get right to it." He paused a moment. "Samantha and I have become involved in a relationship. And… she's pregnant with our child."

Small sputtering noises issued from both Eric and Ryan before they managed to shut their mouths. Horatio smiled softly and chuckled. "I dare say I had much the same reaction when I found out." He squeezed Samantha's shoulders gently.

"Wow." Eric finally said. "Wow. I'm just --- wow."

"Congratulations." Ryan said sincerely.

"Yeah." Eric nodded. "Congratulations. I couldn't be happier for both of you. Truly, H." He focused his gaze on Samantha. "Motherhood suites you, Sam. You're positively glowing."

Samantha blushed. "Thanks, Eric." She turned to thank Ryan as well, but noticed his gaze had turned towards the lobby. His expression was best described as stunned. Horatio noticed his expression as well and followed his line of site to the lobby. His eyes opened wide at the site of the petite blonde woman.

Eric finally turned along with the others. He gasped in shock. "Calleigh?"


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the feedback reviewers! Keep it comin'! It truly does inspire me and make my day. : ) **  
**

**Chapter 17**

Calleigh's head snapped over to the startled calling of her name. She smiled a soft southern smile that was so uniquely Calleigh. Her eyes gratefully took in the site of the team she had missed more than she'd thought possible. From the looks on their faces, they were too shocked to come to her, so Calleigh went to them.

Opening the interrogation room's door, Calleigh slipped quietly inside. "Hi." She said softly.

Horatio smiled softly. "Calleigh. It's… it's good to see you. We've missed you."

Calleigh smiled back. "I missed you guys too."

"Where have you been?" Eric's harsh voice rang out in the small room.

Calleigh snapped her eyes to Eric. She'd hurt him by leaving. She knew that. She'd hurt all of them. While she knew it wasn't likely to make things better, she did feel she owed them an explanation. "I know that what I did was selfish. And I know that whatever I say doesn't make it any less so. But… I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe and I had to get out." Her voice broke slightly, but she pressed on. "I hope some day you'll be able to understand that. And I hope some day you'll be able to forgive me for leaving like I did." She sighed. "I came back because… because I realized I left a part of myself behind. Not just my job… but my family."

Silence stretched throughout the room as Calleigh finished. When no one in the room reacted to Calleigh's revelation, Samantha decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry. This… this isn't any of my business. I should let you guys talk."

"No. It's your team now, that makes it your business." Calleigh said with a soft smile. "You must be Samantha?"

Samantha smiled hesitantly. "That's right. How did you---."

"--- I may have left the lab but… I still made it my business to find out who replaced me."

Samantha appeared to shrink into herself slightly. "I couldn't… I would never… I'm sorry I…"

"There's nothing for you to apologize for Samantha." Horatio said, his voice low and slightly threatening. "Calleigh…"

Calleigh held up her hands defensively, looking for a moment like she might cry. "Horatio stop --- please stop. God I can't seem to do anything right lately." She took a deep breath. "I came back today to see if there was a place for me in this lab. Anywhere in this lab. I didn't come to take anything back and I certainly didn't come to take anything away from someone else."

Horatio nodded. "I know, Calleigh. Umm… this… this has been a very trying day and… I can't make a decision like that right now. Stop by my office tomorrow morning and I'll let you know my decision. Ok?"

Calleigh took a deep breath and nodded her head once. "Ok." Turning on her heels, Calleigh stepped out of the room.

Samantha shot to her feet and darted out after her, managing to catch Calleigh just before she got on the elevator. "Calleigh. Calleigh wait."

Calleigh turned towards Samantha. "I didn't come to take my job back."

Samantha nodded. "I know you didn't. I just… well… I don't really know why I came out here to tell you the truth. I guess I just wanted to say that I've heard a lot about you… and I hope we get the chance to work together."

Calleigh smiled. "Thank you." Her eyes flickered over to Horatio who sat in the interrogation room massaging his temples. "It looks like my leaving did some good as well."

Samantha frowned slightly and followed her line of site. "Oh." She blushed. "Yes. Yes I suppose it did. We're umm… we're expecting a baby."

Calleigh's mouth dropped open. "Oh my goodness! I expected _some _changes but… well certainly not that!" She held a hand to her heart, her face splitting into a wide sincere smile. "Congratulations! Horatio's going to be a father. That's just wonderful. Oh my goodness… congratulations! I'd hug you but I just met you and I don't want you to think I'm weird."

Samantha smiled and stepped forward to hug Calleigh. "There. Now I'm the one that's weird." She glanced over and noticed Horatio smiling softly at her from the interrogation room with one eyebrow arched in question. She smiled briefly at him and turned back to Calleigh. "Well… I guess I'd better let you go. Ummm… see you soon ok?"

Calleigh smiled. "Ok."

----------------------------

"Knock knock."

Horatio looked up from his desk to spot Samantha leaning on the doorframe to his office. He matched the smirk on her face with one of his own and offered a soft "Hey." as Samantha came into his office. Coming around to Horatio's side of the desk, Samantha's face adopted a serious expression as she crossed her arms and perched herself on the edge of the desk. Horatio arched an eyebrow in question.

"I think you should let Calleigh come back to the lab." She said bluntly.

"I should? And why is that?" Horatio countered.

Samantha shrugged. "I like her."

Horatio let out a soft chuckle. "Am I supposed to hire everyone you like? Because I think you like just about everybody… and the Crime Lab's budget is small enough as it is."

She poked him in the shoulder. "I'm being serious."

Horatio nodded and sighed softly. "I know." He turned his attention to the papers he had been reviewing before Samantha's interruption. "I was taking a look at the budget when you walked in…" Horatio scanned the pages in front of him. "I think we can swing it. The Board is going to have my ass… but I think we can swing it. We can always use the help." He set down the paperwork and smiled at Samantha. "After all…" He reached forward and gathered Samantha into his arms so she now sat in his lap. "… I like to think my wife is going to be home raising our children from time to time…"

Samantha giggled and swatted him playfully on the arm. "Children? Hey now I never said anything about having more than o---." Samantha's breath stopped and her eyes opened wide as her mind caught up to the one crucial word Horatio had said. _Wife. _ Her heart effectively stopped beating. "Did you just say…"

"Wife?" Horatio finished. Samantha nodded lamely. Horatio reached into his suit coat and fished out a small black box.

Samantha's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my God."

"Samantha? Would you do me the honor… of becoming my wife?" He finished the question as he opened the box, revealing the diamond inside. Tears fell freely down Samantha's face as she began to cry. For a few moments, she wasn't able to do anything but cry, and Horatio began to feel apprehensive. "I know we haven't known each other for very long… if you wanted to wait and see if---." His speech was cut off by Samantha's lips attacking his own.

Samantha tried to pour every ounce of her love for this man into that one passionate kiss. But even as she tried, she knew it would be impossible. No amount of kisses could show all the love in her heart. Pulling back, Samantha smiled into the hopeful and passionate blue eyes of her Horatio. "Yes, Horatio. Yes I will marry you."

Horatio's face split into a wide relieved grin as he slid the ring onto her finger. "I love you, Samantha."

"I love you, Horatio." She kissed him again and Horatio closed his eyes and leaned back, keeping Samantha's body pressed tightly against his own. A low moan escaped his lips and Horatio remembered suddenly where they were.

"Samantha…" Horatio mumbled against her heated lips. "Not at work…"

Pulling back from his lips, Samantha slowly stood from Horatio's lap and walked to his office door. Horatio didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed that she had respected his wish to keep… well… _that _out of the work place. Samantha, however, had other ideas as she moved purposely to the door and shut it while standing inside. Horatio was hard the second he heard the bolt click. He watched mesmerized as Samantha methodically moved around the room until all of the office blinds were drawn shut.

"I don't know if it's the pregnancy hormones kicking in already… but if you don't take me right here… right now… in your office…" She moaned and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back seductively. "I just might scream…"

"God…" Horatio let out in a rush of breath. "You're going to be the death of me."

Samantha smiled seductively, rolling her head forward again to lock eyes with her fiancé. Swaying her hips purposely as she walked forward, Samantha heard Horatio's sharp intake of breath as she sat down on his desk, sliding her body around to face the still seated Horatio and spreading her legs wide. Horatio didn't waste time removing her fitted gray dress pants, followed soon after by the rest of her clothing. Only when she lay naked on his desk did Horatio take the time to remove his own clothing.

Moving between her open legs, the two of them sighed with satisfaction as he slid fully inside her. Samantha's eyes fluttered shut as Horatio moved slowly within her.

"Open your eyes." Horatio rasped.

Obeying his soft-spoken command, Samantha opened her eyes and locked them with Horatio's. He thrust inside her slowly, watching her darkened green eyes half closed as she fought to keep them open.

Samantha gazed entranced into Horatio's midnight blue eyes while he loved her more thoroughly than she'd ever thought possible. He made love to her tenderly, thrusting inside her slow and steady as he relished in the soft moans that escaped her parted lips each time he thrust home. Samantha's breathing began to quicken and the soft noises she was making increased in volume. Both let Horatio know she was close. Still gazing deeply into each other's eyes, Horatio waited until he knew she was falling over the edge before allowing himself the same rapture. Both of them cried out their pleasure as Samantha's orgasm ripped through her and Horatio shot a stream of redundant seed deep inside her belly.

Bodies still trembling from their pleasure, Horatio sealed his lips with Samantha's, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, making her moan with delight. Pulling back, Horatio reached up and ran his hands tenderly down the sides of her face, burying them in her soft red curls.

"My love… while I'm quite sure I would be content to make love to you every moment of every day for the rest of my life… this… this isn't something we can do at the office."

Samantha smiled and giggled. "I know. But aren't you glad you did… just once?"

Horatio smiled wide. "Absolutely."

----------------------------

"Yuck. Gross… blech!"

Eric looked up amusedly from his magazine in the break room. "Something wrong Ryan?"

Ryan nodded furiously. "Ohhh yeah… mental images I didn't need."

Eric frowned in confusion. "Are you going to clarify or do I need to play twenty questions?"

Ryan shook his head and sat down across from Eric, leaning forward and lowering his voice. "I went by Horatio's office to drop off the tox results on Charles Benson. When I got there I found Horatio sitting behind his desk."

"So?"

"With Samantha in his lap."

Eric's eyebrows shot to his forehead. "Ohhhh." Eric chuckled softly. "Well… I guess that's not so bad. I mean the guy did just find out she's having his baby."

Ryan shook his head. "That's not the gross part." He gestured for Delco to follow him out into the lab. Arriving at their destination, Ryan pointed up towards Horatio's office. "What do you see?"

Delco frowned and looked upward. "Nothing. Blinds are closed."

Ryan shuddered. "Exactly. And they were wide open when I got my little peep show."

Eric's mouth dropped open. "Oh… that is gross."

"I told you!" Ryan watched with curiosity as Eric's mouth closed and formed into a smirk. "What?"

"I never told you about the cell phone call I made to Horatio at the conference, did I?"

"No. And I'm not sure I want to know."

Eric chuckled. "Well up until finding out they actually ARE in a relationship, this was all just speculation. But I think I can be pretty sure of what I heard now." He paused, lowering his voice so that no passing lab techs would be able to overhear.

When Eric finished his interpretation of the cell phone call, Ryan held his hands up to his head like he was trying to squeeze the mental images out of his brain. "Aww man… I'm all for the boss being happy but that's… that's just gross."

Eric's only response was to laugh.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"I'm so nervous I think I might puke." Samantha stood staring at her reflection in the mirror, hardly able to believe that in less than an hour she would be Mrs. Horatio Caine. She ran her hands nervously down the front of her ivory gown. With it's sleeveless corseted top and flowing silken skirt, the exquisite gown showed off just the right amount of smooth white skin while accentuating her slim figure. She placed a hand over her belly, reminding herself with a flutter of nervous anticipation that her flat stomach was about become slightly rounder.

Calleigh laughed and stood from her seat to embrace Samantha in a warm hug. The two women had become close since her return to the lab one month ago. Samantha felt like Calleigh was the sister she'd never had. Calleigh seemed to feel the same, and she was only too happy to meet another young woman with a thirst for ballistics as strong as her own. Calleigh smirked at the thought. _Well, almost as strong. _

"You look stunning, Samantha. And you have nothing to worry about. I've known Horatio for a long time now. I've seen the way he looks at you. He loves you, and I know that you love him. What's there to be nervous about?"

Samantha chewed her lip a moment. "I--- I don't know. I still feel like this is all a dream you know? Like I'm going to wake up and it will all be gone…"

Calleigh smiled comfortingly. "This is one dream that you don't have to wake up from." She reached up to Samantha's hair and fixed one slightly out of place curl. Her hair was pilled atop her head, a few soft curls left to hang down her neck. It was Calleigh's idea to place a few baby white roses within Samantha's red curls. Calleigh took a step back and gave Samantha one last look. She was beautiful. "It's time, Samantha."

Standing in his custom tailored tuxedo with Delco and Wolfe by his side, time stood still for Horatio as he turned to the music that signaled the arrival of his beautiful young bride. When his eyes caught site of her for the first time, he was scarcely able to prevent a gasp from leaving his throat. Her beauty took his breath away. Horatio didn't know what he had done to deserve a woman like Samantha, but he offered up a silent prayer in thanks as he took her hand gently in his and turned with her toward the alter.

--------------------------------

"What are you thinking, Mrs. Caine?"

Samantha turned from her perch by the window to the sound of her husband's voice. She smiled sweetly. "That I'm the luckiest woman in the world, Mr. Caine."

"Hmm…" Horatio mumbled softly, moving to sit in front of her and taking her hands in his own. "No… no I'm the lucky one. I still can't believe your mine."

Samantha smirked, gazing down at their clasped hands. "Maybe we're both lucky." She moved her eyes back up to his.

He smiled at her. "I think you're right." Horatio turned his head to look over the Minneapolis skyline. He smirked amusedly. "How did your parents manage to get the same hotel suite from the convention?"

Samantha chuckled. "I have no idea. But if the room wasn't available, I feel sorry for whoever faced the wrath of my mother to get it."

Horatio laughed. "In that case, I'm glad your mother forgave me."

Samantha smiled. "I'm glad she forgave us both. I guess it's not easy for a mother to hear that her little girl is pregnant, but not married. Even in this day and age." She leaned forward, her face now mere inches from Horatio's. "But it seems that even my mother wasn't able to resist falling to the charms of Horatio Caine."

Samantha looked around the room, remembering the time she had spent with Horatio in this room just over one month ago. So much had changed since then. Her gaze fell to the kitchen counter and her face split into a wide grin at the memory that surfaced. Quite possibly, it was where their unborn child had been conceived.

"What's so funny?" Horatio asked, noticing her expression. A fresh wave of desire rushed through him when her seductive gaze met his.

"Are you hungry?" She gestured with a shrug of her shoulder towards the kitchen. "I was thinking you might want a… snack."

As smart as Horatio was, it took him a full minute to realize the implication behind her words. He groaned out loud. "Mmm… I believe I am hungry."

--------------------------------------

"Excuse me?"

The receptionist looked up from her paperwork to smile at the couple in front of the reception desk. "Yes, can I help you?"

"We're looking for Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle."

"Oh… well they are out on assignment right now. Can I take a message?"

Samantha turned to Horatio and sighed. "I guess we should have called first."

Horatio shrugged. "Well you wanted it to be a surprise. It's ok though, we'll come back la---."

"Horatio Caine, is that you?" A female voice called out.

Horatio turned towards the voice and smiled. "Catherine Willows. Good to see you again."

Catherine smiled back at Horatio. "You too. Don't take this the wrong way but… what are you doing here?"

Horatio chuckled. "Actually, I'm here on my honeymoon. Catherine Willows, this is my wife. Samantha Caine."

Catherine smiled and shook Samantha's hand. "The unflappable Horatio Caine got hitched huh? Well congratulations to both of you."

Samantha blushed sweetly. "Thank you. We wanted to stop by and say hi to Grissom and Sara… we met at the convention."

Catherine nodded. "So I heard."

"What are you doing here?"

The three of them turned to the sound of Grissom's voice.

Samantha smiled at Grissom, her smile expanding when she noticed Sara come into sight behind him.

Sara smiled at Samantha and Horatio. "Hi! Didn't expect to see you guys so soon. But really, what are you doing here?"

Horatio and Samantha looked at each other briefly. Smiling, Samantha turned toward Grissom and Sara and held up her left hand.

Sara gasped and walked forward to examine the ring. "Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" Sara embraced Samantha in a warm hug and then did the same to Horatio. "I can't believe you got married! Honeymoon in Vegas huh?"

Horatio smirked. "Where else?"

Samantha made a small gasping noise beside Horatio and he looked down at her with concern. "Bathroom?" She managed to gasp out before her hand flew back to her mouth. Catherine, Grissom, and Sara all pointed down the hall and Samantha sprinted off in their indicated direction.

Grissom turned towards Horatio. "Is she all right?"

Horatio sighed and nodded. "The sickness comes and goes. She's uhh… she's pregnant."

Sara, Grissom, and Catherine all managed to gasp simultaneously.

"You have been busy." Grissom said with amusement.

Horatio blushed and bowed his head. "Yeah… I'm fairly certain I sent the Board of Directors at MDPD into simultaneous cardiac arrest when I told them I was marrying Samantha and then that she was carrying my child. Especially when in my very next breath I told them I was hiring another CSI. That… that was a bit too much for them to digest all at once."

Grissom chuckled. "If your Board is as stingy as ours, I can imagine it would be."

"Sorry about that." Samantha offered meekly as she made her way back into the lobby and pressed herself against Horatio's side. His arm came around her to hold her comfortingly.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Samantha." Sara beamed. "Horatio told us the good news. I'm so happy for you!"

Samantha beamed at all of them, and then turned her gaze up to Horatio who smiled down at her. If they weren't standing in the middle of a busy crime lab Samantha would have kissed her handsome husband. But she knew that would embarrass him. Instead, she whispered softly in his ear. "I want you. Now."

Horatio's eyebrows shot up and he smiled quickly at Grissom, Sara, and Catherine. "Well… it was great to see you all again. Perhaps we'll stop by again before we leave Vegas."

Sara smirked. "If you don't, we'll certainly understand why."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Samantha pulled her tired eyes back from the microscope containing what was now the eighty-ninth shell casing from a slew of AK-47's used in a recent gang shooting. She didn't expect to find anything too earth shattering in the relatively cut-and-dry gang shootout, but protocol demanded she view and chart each and every casing collected from the scene.

She rubbed her hands absently over her slightly rounded belly. While some woman had the luxury of wearing bulky clothing to cover their pregnancies, crime scenes and lab work were not the kind of place where such clothing was appropriate. So, much to Samantha's chagrin, she had to walk around the lab with a slight yet still obviously pregnant belly. Samantha sighed. "On to casing number ninety."

-------------------------------------

"Horatio Caine please."

The receptionist at the MDPD Crime Lab looked up at the brunette woman who stood before the desk. "I'm sorry?"

The brunette smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm here to see Horatio Caine. Is he in?"

"Yes, ma'am. I believe he's working in the lab. Shall I have him paged for you?"

"Yes. I'm sure he'll want to see me before I leave town."

"And your name ma'am?"

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Caine."

-------------------------------------

"Lieutenant Caine?"

Horatio turned holding a small vile he had been about to place inside the centrifuge. He arched an eyebrow at the receptionist who stood in the doorway of the trace lab. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Lieutenant. But there's a woman here to see you."

Horatio glanced from the receptionist to the vile in his hands, the gesture clearly indicating he was busy. "Umm… all right. I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment… can they wait?"

"I don't think so sir."

Horatio sighed. "All right. Give me a moment." He set the vile down inside the centrifuge. Closing the lid gently, he pushed a button and turned back towards the receptionist. While he removed his lab coat he asked, "Did they give you a name?"

"Yes. She said her name was Elizabeth Caine."

Horatio stopped moving with his arms midway out of his coat sleeves. His shocked expression turned to the receptionist. She smiled understandingly and shrugged her shoulders. Sighing, Horatio hung up his coat and followed the receptionist to the lobby.

-------------------------------------

"Elizabeth." Horatio called out emotionlessly.

Elizabeth turned from her seat and smiled at Horatio who stopped before her and adopted his familiar hands on hips posture. She patted the seat next to her. "Won't you sit down?"

"I'd rather stand." Horatio responded flatly.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Elizabeth…" Horatio sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't an ex-wife come by now and then to say hello to her ex-husband?"

"Of course you can. But this would be the first time wouldn't it? And I think I know you a bit better than that. What are you doing here?" Horatio repeated.

Elizabeth sat back and crossed her arms still looking up at Horatio. "I heard you got married." She glanced down to the ring on his left hand. "I see I heard correctly."

"You heard correctly. Anything else?"

Elizabeth chuckled and stood, moving uncomfortably close to Horatio and smirking. She was tall, and stood nearly eye-to-eye with him. "You really don't like me do you?"

Horatio opened his mouth to respond.

"Horatio?" Samantha's voice interrupted as she walked into the lobby. Elizabeth's attention turned to Samantha and Horatio used the opportunity to take a step backwards from his ex's close proximity.

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "Excuse me, but we were having a private conversation."

Samantha arched an eyebrow. She glanced briefly at Horatio before she responded. "I apologize. I'll leave you alone then." Samantha looked at Horatio and instantly noticed his "please don't leave me" expression. Feeling suddenly territorial, Samantha added, "When you're finished _darling_…" She tiptoed up to kiss Horatio softly on the cheek. "… Please come find me."

Elizabeth snorted softly. "Ah. I see…" She glanced from Horatio back to Samantha, her eyes purposely moving down to gaze at Samantha's pregnant belly. "Finally found a womb to carry your children, Horatio?"

Samantha gasped and looked at Horatio. She wasn't able to catch his eye, as his usually kind blue eyes were busy shooting daggers in the direction of his ex-wife. Samantha crossed her arms, her expression guarded. "You must be Elizabeth." It wasn't a question.

Elizabeth nodded, stepping forward towards Samantha.

Horatio stepped sideways and moved his body in front of Samantha's effectively cutting Elizabeth off. "Get out." He bit out.

Elizabeth threw her hands up and laughed harshly. "Easy, Horatio… I wasn't going to attack your pretty little wife." She snorted and looked past Horatio to Samantha. "You don't look that far along… not too late to go take care of things." Elizabeth smirked and turned to walk away from the couple. A haze of red suddenly blurred Samantha's vision.

"You… bitch!"

Before Horatio could prevent it his spitfire wife had lunged past him and barreled straight into Elizabeth's retreating form. Firing off a string of colorful obscenities, including a few Horatio had never heard before, Samantha grabbed Elizabeth's arm and wrenched it painfully behind her back. Samantha lowered her voice and whispered dangerously in Elizabeth's ear. "If I _ever _see your face again…" She pulled Elizabeth's arm tighter, causing Elizabeth to cry out in pain. "I don't think I need to finish that sentence, do I? Just remember… I _am _a CSI. I know how to hide a body." Releasing her arm, Samantha watched Elizabeth turn around.

Elizabeth glared at Samantha, then turning the glare on Horatio she spat, "I just might sue."

"Sue this." Samantha said, bringing her fist back to connect squarely with Elizabeth's jaw. The impact sent her sprawling to the floor. Elizabeth brought a hand up to wipe the blood from her lip. Shrieking pitifully, Elizabeth shielded her face as Samantha came towards her with the intention of decking her a second time. The blow never came, and Elizabeth looked up to see Horatio restraining his fuming wife.

Horatio looked down at Elizabeth. "You have thirty seconds to get out of my sight. At thirty one… I let her go." He gestured his head toward his red-faced wife to emphasize his point. Horatio wasn't able to prevent a small feeling of glee from entering his body as he watched his ex-wife scramble to her feet and all but run from the lobby. It wasn't until Elizabeth disappeared from his sight that Horatio noticed the small delegation of people that had gathered in the area to watch the scuffle. Horatio's eyes tightened. "Move along." He ground out dangerously. The gawkers moved away even faster than his ex-wife had.

Samantha had calmed down considerably, but her body was still trembling slightly from the rage that had controlled her moments before.

Horatio sighed. "What were you thinking?"

Samantha turned her eyes to Horatio. "I wasn't thinking, I was reacting." Samantha pulled herself out of Horatio's arms. "Are you actually _angry _at me? Because I went after… _that!_" She gestured wildly in the direction Elizabeth had run.

Horatio uncharacteristically ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. "Samantha…"

Samantha gasped and backed away slightly. "You _are_! I… I can't believe you're upset with me! After what that woman did to you!"

Horatio glanced disapprovingly at Samantha. "I'm not upset because it was Elizabeth… I'm upset with your conduct inside this lab. You attacked a woman in front of your co-workers."

"She's not a woman." Samantha hissed.

Horatio closed his eyes a moment to calm himself. "You're missing the point."

"Horatio?"

He sighed. "Yes?"

"Go to hell."

Horatio flinched as though she'd physically slapped him, watching with shock as she turned away from him and left him alone in the lobby.

-------------------------------------

Samantha pulled aside the curtains to stare out the window for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Horatio and Samantha had driven home from the lab that evening without saying a word to one another. As soon as Horatio had parked the Hummer he had unceremoniously informed Samantha he was going for a walk and left.

That was three hours ago. Samantha sighed and came away from the window, trying to shake the feeling that something was wrong. While most couples would consider the fight they'd had to be relatively minor, it was for all practical purposes the first one they'd had. So Samantha reasoned Horatio simply needed time to clear his head. The telephone interrupted her thoughts.

Samantha sighed and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Samantha its Calleigh…" Samantha frowned at the sound of Calleigh's voice. It sounded like she'd been crying. "Samantha… Horatio's been shot." 


	20. Chapter 20

_ I just HAVE to say thank you to all the reviewers who left such wonderful feedback! I've never had so many reviews from a single chapter! Is that all it took was a cliffhanger to get reviewers to come out of the woodwork? **grins **Well thank you from the bottom of my heart! As reward to all the kind reviewers, here's another chapter! See how motivated I get when people give feedback? **hint hint **Thank you again! You're the best! _

**Chapter 20**

Samantha sat numbly in the waiting room, eyes staring blankly ahead. Her hysteria had passed just minutes ago and in it's wake sat a numbing sense of disbelief. Her arrival at the hospital was nothing but a blur. She vaguely remembered being taken into Calleigh's arms when she walked through the hospital doors. She remembered Ryan and Eric looking at her with sympathetic eyes. She didn't want their sympathy. She wanted this to be a dream. Just a horrible dream. _This isn't happening. This can't be happening._ But it was happening. It wasn't a dream. Horatio was in surgery fighting for his life.

Hours passed and no word came regarding Horatio's condition. Calleigh and Eric sat next to one another, each of them quietly praying that tonight they wouldn't be faced with the loss of their boss and friend. No… friend and boss. After all, that's what Horatio was. He was a friend first, and a boss second. On Horatio's team, friendship was an important part of the workplace. It was those strong ties that helped the team function so seamlessly.

Both Calleigh and Eric found themselves remembering what it had felt like to lose Timothy Speedle over a year ago. If any comfort was to be found in the death of Tim it was that it had at least been quick. Waiting was the cruelest agony.

Ryan sat alone in the far corner of the hospital waiting room. His thoughts were consumed by what his life would be like without Horatio in it. As corny as it sounded, Ryan did look at Horatio like a father. The man had been so willing to accept Ryan into the fold of his CSIs. Without Horatio, would Ryan still be patrolling the streets? Ryan never told Horatio that one of the reasons he wanted to be a CSI was because of him. Horatio Caine and his legendary CSIs. Ryan bowed his head as hot tears pricked behind his eyes. They couldn't lose him.

Samantha had never considered herself to be an unhappy person. She had a loving family, close friends, and always a steady job. She wasn't rich, but she didn't really want for anything either. She had a good life. And she'd always thought it was all she needed.

At thirty, Samantha realized that while she was by no means old, there was a chance marriage and love had passed her by. It hadn't bothered her. She didn't need those things in her life to be happy.

Then Horatio had come crashing quite literally into her life. Samantha had friends who claimed their mates were the product of "love at first sight." It had always sounded so corny to Samantha, like something out of a fairy tail. The world was fast and often cruel. There wasn't time for love at first sight. Of course that had all changed that fateful day when she opened her eyes to find herself lost in twin pools of deep ocean blue. From that moment on, she was lost. A smile came to Samantha's face as she remembered that moment. She really had thought he was an angel. Now she knew he was an angel. He was her angel.

Samantha may have been happy before Horatio came into her life, but if she lost him now… she wasn't sure if she'd ever be happy again.

The silence in the waiting room was broken suddenly by the sound of Samantha letting out a choked sob as she buried her face in her hands. Calleigh came instantly to Samantha and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"He's going to be all right, Samantha. Horatio's a fighter. He'll pull through this."

Samantha shook her head. "It's not just that… I'll… I'll never forgive myself if those are the last words I said to him." Her voice cracked and her shoulders shook from her inability to control her weeping.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked quietly, thinking he had some understanding of what Samantha might be referring to. Word, after all, did travel fast at the MDPD Crime Lab.

Samantha sighed dejectedly, trying desperately to avoid breaking down again. "His ex-wife showed up at the lab today. To make a long story short, I attacked her." She glanced down absently at her bruised knuckles. "Horatio was displeased at my conduct. And he was right to be… I knew better than that but… she just made me so angry. And instead of apologizing and telling Horatio he was right… I told him to go to hell! My husband is laying on an operating table fighting for his life and the last thing said to him was 'go to hell!'"

Calleigh smiled softly and placed a comforting hand on Samantha's shoulder. "Honey… couples fight all the time. You can't dwell on what you said last. And you won't have to… because he's going to make it. And the next words you say to him can be 'I love you.'"

Those compassionate words were Samantha's undoing and she broke down into hysterical sobbing once more. Calleigh held her while she cried, coo'ing softly and assuring her as best she could that Horatio would be ok. Calleigh's eyes shot heavenwards and she silently prayed. _Please don't take him away from us. Please don't take him away from Samantha._

"Mrs. Caine?" A young dark haired doctor inquired softly from the doorway to the waiting room.

"Yes?" Samantha's head shot up and she turned her bloodshot eyes towards the young doctor. She quickly got to her feet and walked to him. "How is my husband?"

The doctors responding smile shot through Samantha with a brilliant ray of hope. "Your husband wouldn't give up on us, Mrs. Caine. He's unconscious, but I think he's going to be all right. He's heavily sedated to allow his body some time to heal. We'll know more when he wakes up but…I think he's going to be fine."

Tears streamed down Samantha's face as she nodded her understanding to the doctor. "Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course. Please follow me."

----------------------------

Samantha stopped abruptly in the doorway when she caught sight of her husband. She wasn't prepared for Horatio's pale and unmoving form in that hospital bed. Half the room seemed to be filled with beeping and ticking machines as tubes crisscrossed and ran in and out of Horatio's body. Though she'd known him only a few months, she'd never seen him look so weak and helpless. Something told her that was because he'd never _been_ this weak and helpless. Horatio was strong. Samantha could only pray he would be strong again. She nodded briefly to the doctor who closed the door softly and left them to their privacy.

Samantha sat down by Horatio's bedside and gently took his pale white hand in hers, careful not to disturb the IV. She trembled softly and let her eyes move to his pale face. "I love you, Horatio." She whispered softly. "I'm so sorry…" Her voice cracked and she took a deep shuddering breath before continuing. "You just hang on for me ok? I… I don't think I would make it without you." Samantha bowed her head and gently kissed his hand. "Please don't leave me…" She whispered brokenly.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks again for the feedback! You guys are great... I wish you could see the huge grin on my face when I read all the feedback! Keep reviewing cause I love it:)_**  
**

**Chapter 21**

"Samantha honey?"

Samantha snapped out of her thoughts when she realized her mother was calling her name. "Yes mom?"

Samantha's mother and father had flown down to Miami on the first flight they could book. Samantha had insisted they didn't need to rush down to Miami, but they could tell by the look in her eyes when they arrived just how much Samantha needed them there with her.

"I asked if you wanted to grab some breakfast?" Deb repeated, looking worriedly at her daughter.

"I'm not really hungry." Samantha whispered softly, turning away from her mother and staring at the spot on the wall she'd been focusing on for the better part of an hour. She felt her mother's hand on her shoulder and closed her eyes, fighting back the tears.

"You need to eat something, Samantha. If not for you… for the baby."

Samantha nodded, absently running her hands over her belly. "I know." She paused a moment before turning to face her mother. "Why hasn't he woken up yet?"

"I don't know honey."

"The doctor told me he was going to be fine."

"And he will be."

Samantha's lower lip trembled. "What if he's not?" She whimpered, feeling a tear slide down her cheek. Samantha allowed herself to be wrapped into a tight hug by her mother. "What if he's not?" Samantha repeated, her voice muffled.

"You'll keep on living… one day at a time."

"Samantha?" Don's voice called out from the open doorway to the waiting room. "They caught the guy that shot Horatio."

Cold fury shot through Samantha. "Where is he?"

Don sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He's at MDPD being interrogated. Listen Sammy… Calleigh, Eric, AND Ryan all told me that if they catch you anywhere near the building they are going to physically haul you off the premises. And I'll help them. You don't need to be there."

Samantha sighed, fighting down the fury inside her to remember the most important thing was being there when Horatio woke up. "I want to get back to Horatio…" Samantha said quietly, rising to her feet and leaving her mother and father in the waiting room. Don and Deb exchanged glances and allowed their daughter her privacy.

"Wake up soon, Horatio." Don said quietly. "Wake up soon."

-------------------------

Just after twenty-four hours of being shot, Horatio woke up. As his mind fought through the drug-induced haze, he recognized a voice coming through the darkness. As the voice became clearer, he realized they were singing. He smiled softly. His beautiful wife was singing.

The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the night and the empty skies my love  
To the night and the empty skies

The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth turn in my hand  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command my love  
That was there at my command

The first time ever I lay with you  
And felt your heart beat close to mine  
I thought our joy would fill the earth  
And would last 'till the end of time my love  
And would last 'till the end of time

The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes   
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the night and the empty skies my love  
To the night and the empty skies

Horatio smiled softly, trying hard to open his tired eyes. Though his mind was screaming to wake up, his body was shutting down again telling him he needed to rest. Feeling himself slip back into unconsciousness, he squeezed Samantha's hand.

Samantha's head shot up and her eyes frantically searched his face. The smile was still there. She hadn't imagined it. Horatio had squeezed her hand to let her know he was all right. "Horatio?" She waited a moment. "I don't know if you can hear me, Horatio… but I love you." She gently pushed a lock of red hair off his forehead. "I love you… please come back to me soon." She glanced down at her swollen abdomen. "Come back to us."

For the second time that evening, Horatio squeezed her hand.

-------------------------

When Samantha re-entered the waiting room to tell her parents the good news, she was surprised to find it empty. She frowned as she heard raised voices coming from the lobby and quickly walked out of the waiting room to investigate.

"I have the right to see him!" A woman's voice yelled indignantly.

It didn't take Samantha more than a moment to recognized the voice. Horatio's ex had come calling.

"I'm sorry but only family are allowed." A nurse with graying brown hair said calmly.

"I'm his ex-wife… that still makes me family!" Elizabeth yelled back.

"She can see him." Samantha said softly, catching Elizabeth's shocked expression. "I don't know why you're here, Elizabeth, or why you think Horatio would want you here. But if you want to see him, you can."

Dumfounded, Elizabeth stuttered. "T—thanks."

"Room 419." Samantha said softly as Elizabeth brushed past her.

Samantha's mother shook her head disapprovingly. "Why would you let her see him after the fight you had?"

Samantha sighed. "I'm letting her see him _because _of the fight we had. After tonight, I won't think about her again." Samantha smiled softly. "He squeezed my hand mom. I was holding his hand singing… and he squeezed my hand. Twice. He's trying to come back to us."

Samantha's mother and father came forward to hug her warmly. Her father kissed Samantha's head softly. "I'm so happy to hear that honey… I can't stand seeing my baby girl hurting." He smiled down at her. "I knew you loved him the first time I saw you together that day in Minneapolis." He paused a moment before adding, "I knew he loved you too."

Samantha smiled as her eyes filled up with tears. "I love him so much…"

"Samantha?" Elizabeth's voice broke into the tender moment.

Samantha turned. "Yes?"

"Horatio's awake. He's asking for you."

Samantha fought down the wave of fury that ripped through her at the thought of Elizabeth being the one there when Horatio woke up. But that didn't matter now. Her Horatio was asking for her. "Thank you, Elizabeth." Samantha hugged her mother and father again briefly before rushing off towards Horatio's room.

Horatio almost broke down crying when his wife came into the room. Instead he opened his arms and smiled as Samantha rushed towards him and came into his arms. She was careful not to hurt her fragile husband, but she still clung desperately to him as she cried her relief into his shoulder. For several minutes Horatio held her while she cried. Ignoring the pain in his chest Horatio inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his perfect wife.

Finally, Samantha pulled back her tear-streaked face. Horatio reached up and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm so sorry…"

Horatio shook his head, effectively stopping Samantha from speaking further. "There's no reason to apologize."

Samantha sighed and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "Yes there is… if we hadn't fought you never would have…"

"…Samantha, please. Please don't." Horatio pleaded. "I won't have you blaming yourself for this."

"I behaved like a moron."

Horatio smiled softly. "Yes you did… but I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel good to see Elizabeth sprawled out on the floor like that." Samantha let out a short laugh and allowed Horatio to continue. "All the same… I don't like airing our personal laundry out at the lab."

Samantha sighed. "I know… I'm sorry. I need to change that about myself. I'm too hot headed."

Horatio shook his head. "Don't change anything about yourself. Don't ever change. I love you just the way you are… hot head and all." Samantha watched mesmerized as Horatio let his hand trail down to her abdomen, gently caressing it as his eyes filled with tears. "And how's my little one?" He whispered softly to Samantha's belly. "Mommy and daddy are always going to be here for you, little one." He turned his eyes back to Samantha's. "Always." He repeated firmly.

Samantha promptly burst out into tears.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"No! Absolutely not!" Samantha exclaimed as she pointed a threatening finger at her husband. "Two weeks. The doctor said you should stay home and rest for two weeks, Horatio. It hasn't even been a week and you want to go back to work? No! Absolutely not!"

"Anybody ever tell you how cute you look when you're angry?" Horatio responded with a smirk.

"Don't you try and sweet talk me, Mr. You _are_ staying home!"

Horatio groaned and leaned back onto his fortress of cushions Samantha had set up for him on their bed. "I feel like an invalid."

"You are an invalid."

"Not funny." Horatio responded with a slight smirk still on his lips.

Samantha sighed and crossed her arms, slowly walking to the bed and sitting next to Horatio. Horatio peeked open one eye at his wife. "Horatio…" Samantha said softly. "Less than a week ago I thought I might have lost you forever. That damn stubbornness of yours is probably what kept you alive. But even you need to rest after something like that. For once in your life, BE an invalid and just relax!"

Horatio opened both eyes and raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "And I suppose when you deliver our child you'll stay home for as long as the doctor recommends?" He challenged.

Samantha smirked, knowing he had a point. "If I promise I will, you'll stay home and rest?"

"Yes." Horatio responded instantly. Sometimes the best course of action for two strong willed people was compromise.

Samantha nodded once. "All right then. If you stay home like the doctor says, I'll stay home the recommended time after the baby's born." She stuck out her hand. "Shake on it?"

Laughing, Horatio shook her hand. "You drive a hard bargain, Mrs. Caine."

Samantha smirked. "And don't you forget it. Now go to sleep!"

Horatio laughed and settled back into the bed, surprised to find himself drifting off to sleep rather quickly. _Perhaps Samantha is on to something with this rest thing_ he thought just before he drifted off.

----------------------------

"Hey, welcome back H!" Ryan called out as he noticed Horatio and Samantha step off the elevator.

Horatio smiled and nodded at Ryan, his hands going to his hips. "Thanks Ryan… good to be back."

Samantha smiled up at him. "I'm going to head right to ballistics… you going to be ok Mr. Invalid?"

Horatio blushed softly and lowered his voice for only Samantha's ears. "You didn't think I was such an invalid last night…"

Samantha's face turned scarlet as a wave of lust shot through her body. "Point taken… ummm… ok off to ballistics." And with a quick peck on his cheek, Samantha darted off towards the lab.

With a slight self-satisfied smirk plastered to his face, Horatio walked the trek to his office where a mound of exciting paperwork awaited him. While he was loathe to admit it, he was already feeling a bit sore and tired after being out and about for the first time in two weeks. Paperwork might be just the thing he needed.

The closure he and Samantha needed came three days ago when a full confession was finally drawn from Horatio's attacker. The sixteen year old gang member had panicked when Horatio had walked innocently around the corner that chilly Miami evening. Convinced Horatio had been out to bust him for the marijuana he had purchased not more than twenty minutes earlier, the gang member had shot because Horatio "looked like a cop." Unarmed and off duty, Horatio had been gunned down and nearly murdered simply for "looking like a cop." Luckily for Horatio, shooting a cop didn't bode well for the young man, especially not one so respected as Horatio Caine. The shooter was being tried as an adult, and he was most certainly going away for a very long time.

----------------------------

"Sam… don't take this the wrong way but… for only 2 months along your pregnancy is really starting to show."

Samantha turned from her microscope to shoot Eric with a death glare that would make a convicted serial killer shrink with fear. "Eric Delco! I don't care how true it is… you just don't say that sort of thing to a woman! Ever!" She glared at him again, but wasn't able to prevent a teasing gleam from entering her eyes.

Eric saw the twinkle, but still looked pretty sheepish. "Sorry, Sam…" He cleared his throat and attempted to change the subject a bit. "Have you been in for your first ultrasound yet?"

Samantha shook her head. "No… with the last couple weeks and all I had to keep rescheduling. I'm heading over there after shift tonight."

Eric nodded. "Good luck."

Samantha raised an eyebrow at Eric. "Thanks Eric… now get back to work."

"Yes ma'am!" He responded smartly as he obeyed Samantha's order.

----------------------------

"Mrs. Caine? Mrs. Caine?"

Samantha snapped out of her stupor and realized the doctor was speaking to her. She still couldn't believe what he'd told her. It wasn't possible. "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, Mrs. Caine." He pointed to the monitor. "One. Two. Three. You're going to have triplets, Mrs. Caine. Congratulations." He smiled. "Do you want to go get your husband?"

Samantha nodded slowly. "Umm… yeah." Horatio had fallen asleep in the Hummer on the way from work to the hospital. Samantha didn't have the heart to wake him. "I'll… I'll just go tell him. Can I have that?" She pointed to the picture the doctor held of the three tiny specs growing inside her. Triplets. _Dear god in heaven Horatio is going to have a heart attack_ Samantha thought worriedly.

"Of course." He handed the print out to Samantha. "My congratulations again, Mrs. Caine, to you and your husband." He smiled comfortingly. "I know this is a shock. Try not to worry, all right? We'll keep having you in for regular check ups so we can make sure things are progressing normally with your pregnancy. If you have any questions or concerns in between check ups, you call me ok?"

Samantha smiled and nodded. "Thank you very much doctor. Just umm… well make sure you have the shock paddles powered up in case I need to bring Horatio in after he has a heart attack in the car."

The doctor chuckled. "They'll be ready."

----------------------------

Horatio awoke to the sensation of Samantha gently nudging his shoulder. He grumbled sleepily and rolled over in his seat, letting his head fall to rest against the window.

Samantha smiled softly, watching her husband mumble as he attempted to drift back to sleep. "Horatio… you can't sleep in the Hummer all night. Let's go inside."

Horatio groaned his objection but nodded slowly. Opening his eyes, Horatio smiled softly as his wife before opening the door and getting out of the vehicle.

Once inside, the fog in Horatio's sleep filled mind cleared enough for him to notice Samantha's restlessness. "Something wrong?" He asked softly, his eyebrows raising with concern.

Samantha's eyes snapped to Horatio's and she smiled shakily. "No… no nothing's wrong."

Horatio nodded softly. "Is this about the ultrasound?"

Samantha nodded in response. "Yes… Horatio… I think you'd better sit down for this."

Horatio sighed. "I'd rather stand. Please Samantha… you're starting to worry me. Just… just tell me you're all right? Tell me the baby is all right."

"Babies." Samantha whispered softly.

Horatio frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Not baby, Horatio. Babies."

Horatio's heart skipped a beat. "T—twins?" He stuttered.

Samantha shook her head. "No."

"Then what---."

"---Triplets." Samantha interrupted. "You're going to be the father of triplets." She said softly, feeling her eyes well up with happy tears.

Samantha could tell the exact moment when her words officially sunk into to Horatio's shocked mind. His eyes bugged open and he swallowed several times. It appeared as though he was trying to speak, but only small gasping noises managed to issue from his throat. Finally, he groped blindly for the coach and all but fell atop it. Only then was he able to speak. "Triplets?"

Samantha smiled and knelt before Horatio, taking his hands in hers. "Triplets…" She reached up with one hand and brushed a red curl off his forhead. "Those are some powerful swimmers you've got there…" She said with a smirk.

Horatio let out a short laugh. "I can't believe it. Triplets… that's… that's so wonderful." He swallowed hard, feeling hot tears prick behind his eyes. Concern registered suddenly in his eyes as he looked down at Samantha. "Are you going to be ok? Did the doctor say you'd be ok delivering triplets?"

Samantha nodded and smiled softly. "He gave me as much assurance as he could. Of course there's a risk involved with this many… but with regular check ups, we should be able to catch any problems if they surface." She was touched by the look of concern on her husbands face. "It will be fine Horatio… I will be fine."

Horatio smiled finally, bringing his wife's hand up to his lips and kissing it firmly. "I love you, Samantha."

Samantha beamed. "I love you, Horatio." She looked thoughtful a moment. "Do you think we'll be able to afford three children on our pitiful salaries?"

Horatio burst out laughing. "I think we'll manage my love." He smiled. "I think we'll manage."


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks again kind reviewers! I appreciate it so much! This chapter should be a welcome change from the previous angsty chapters... **wink wink nudge nudge** Hope to see lots of reviews! Perhaps I'll be inspired to post another chapter this weekend if I do! **grins**_**  
**

**Chapter 23**

"Samantha… I just don't feel right about this." Horatio said, unable to keep a small tremor of fear from his voice.

Samantha tried hard not the laugh at her husband's discomfort, but there was definitely something amusing about the fearless Lieutenant being so terrified of a little horse. Samantha had spent the entire Saturday morning trying to convince her husband to take her horseback riding.

"Horatio, I used to have horses and I haven't been riding for years. Please take me riding!" Samantha had begged.

"No, Samantha. It's too dangerous for you to be riding horses right now." Horatio had responded firmly.

Of course it had soon become apparent to Samantha that her three-month pregnancy wasn't the only reason Horatio hadn't wanted to take her riding. Horatio Caine was afraid of horses. Now as Samantha observed Horatio fidgeting in his saddle, she was beginning to feel slightly guilty for asking him to take her riding.

Smiling, she pulled her horse up beside Horatio's. "I can't believe you've never been riding before. What's so terrifying about horses?"

Horatio sighed, looking down at the midnight black gelding he rode. Samantha had chosen a palomino filly for herself. Horatio sighed. "I really don't know…" He responded honestly. "I seem to be ok standing next to them… but that's as far as I ever got. They're a long way off the ground."

Samantha chuckled. "I think the company Hummer's are almost as bad."

Horatio snickered. "That's probably true. But company Hummer's don't have minds of their own."

Samantha smiled and reached her hand over to hold Horatio's. "We'll take it nice and slow. We've got the horses for the whole afternoon and I even packed a picnic." She patted the saddlebag in front of her for emphasis.

Horatio barely restrained a small squeak of surprise when his and Samantha's horses began walking forward. Quickly composing himself, he looked over to his smiling wife. He realized then he probably had a vice grip on her hand and loosened his hold slightly. "Sorry…" He whispered quietly.

"Don't be." Samantha said with a squeeze of his hand.

----------------------------

"So full…" Horatio mumbled sleepily, tightening his arm around Samantha who nestled her head deeper into his chest. "That was a wonderful lunch."

Samantha smiled and turned her head up enough to meet Horatio's eyes. "You ready for dessert?" She whispered huskily, batting her eyelashes teasingly.

Horatio swallowed hard and looked around the open field. Their horses grazed near by while he and Samantha rested atop a blanket under a shaded tree. Aside from the horses, not a soul could be seen for miles. Smiling wickedly, Horatio turned his gaze back to Samantha. "Dessert would be lovely."

"Take off your clothes, Lieutenant."

Seeing his breathing quickening, Samantha was surprised that her husband willingly obeyed her command. She licked her lips in anticipation as Horatio peeled off his shirt followed soon after by the rest of his clothing. Looking embarrassed now that he was naked to her gaze, Horatio couldn't help but turn a bit pink as he laid down.

Crawling forward on all fours, Samantha made her way up Horatio's legs, spreading them open so she could fit in between. Horatio realized what she was about to do a second before her lips wrapped around his hardness.

Hissing sharply between his teeth, Horatio's hands instinctively came up to burry themselves in Samantha's hair. He refused to think about where she'd learned such a thing as she expertly sent Horatio to the moon and back.

Moving her lips and tongue up and down his shaft, Samantha pulled all the way out, swirling her tongue around the sensitive head before sliding it's entire length back inside. All too soon, Horatio could feel the pleasure churning inside him. He gasped and tried to ease Samantha's mouth off his erection. "Sam… Samantha… want…inside… you…" He gasped out incoherently. Samantha pulled her mouth free of and met his eyes. The wicked smile she shot him almost pushed him over the edge. A second later, Horatio threw his head back and cried out loudly as Samantha took him firmly into her mouth again and sucked and licked at a mind blowing pace. Thrusting his hips upward, Horatio shot himself inside Samantha's willing mouth, shuddering as she swallowed stream after stream of his seed.

Finally coming down from his mind blowing high, Horatio realized Samantha had removed her own clothing and was now crawling up his body. Moaning softly, Samantha sealed her lips against Horatio's, thrusting her tongue inside to duel with his own. Horatio could feel her wetness against his body as Samantha seductively wiggled her bottom against Horatio's stomach. "Samantha…" He gasped in between kisses. "I'm not a young man anymore. I can't---." His speech cut off with a hiss as Samantha raked her nails down his chest.

Horatio watched entranced as Samantha spun her body slowly around, leaning back so her back was now pressed firmly against Horatio's chest. Horatio sighed with contentment and buried his face in the crook of Samantha's neck. Surprised to find himself already hardening again, Horatio groaned when Samantha's hand guided one of his own seductively down her body. Her hand guided his to her sensitive breasts, down her swollen abdomen, and finally to the hot moist curls between her legs. Whimpering softly, Samantha pressed herself deeper into Horatio's body letting her head fall back with pleasure as she brought one hand up to bury itself in her husband's hair. Horatio felt Samantha's breathing quicken as he stroked her, moving his long fingers in and out of her wetness. Thrusting three fingers fully inside her and pumping wildly, Horatio felt Samantha tighten around him as her body exploded in ecstasy. Bucking wildly, Samantha cried out her pleasure as Horatio continued to stroke her through the pleasure.

Horatio smiled wickedly when he reached down to his hardness, guiding it slowly into Samantha's body. Samantha moaned at the sensation, and Horatio found himself grateful this woman appeared to have given him the libido of a teenager again. Thrusting upward inside her, Horatio turned Samantha's head slightly so his lips could devour her own.

Samantha could scarcely believe the sensations Horatio was giving her. His hands seemed to be everywhere as they roamed up and down her body finding each and every pleasure point only Horatio knew how to touch.

Grunting harshly, Horatio began thrusting harder inside Samantha. Crying out his name as another powerful orgasm ripped through Samantha's body, Horatio soon followed suit as he emptied himself inside Samantha with her name on his lips.

Snuggling deeper into Samantha's neck, Horatio murmured. "You are so beautiful."

Smiling softly, Samantha turned her head to look at Horatio. "We'll see how beautiful you think I am in about six months."

Letting his hand trail down her body, Horatio gently caressed her swollen abdomen. "You grow more beautiful with each passing week."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_5 months later… _

"Samantha!" Horatio exclaimed with alarm when his wife stepped off the elevator to the MDPD Crime Lab. He strode over to her quickly. "You're supposed to be on bed rest. What are you doing here?" He asked quietly, concern evident in his eyes.

Samantha smiled up at her husband. "Relax, Horatio. I just came by to pick up a few things… then I'm going home, I swear."

Horatio lowered his head, eyebrows rising while his hands fell to rest on his hips. "You could have called me… I would have brought you whatever you needed."

Samantha nodded. "I know you would have." She looked thoughtful a moment. "I seem to recall a certain handsome Lieutenant telling me once in his time of need that he didn't like feeling like an invalid. Well neither do I."

Horatio sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "A bullet to the chest pales in comparison to being over eight months pregnant with triplets, I'm sure."

Samantha shrugged. "I'll just get what I came for and leave. I promise to sleep for the rest of the afternoon."

Horatio nodded and pointed a finger at Samantha. "All right… but I'm driving you home."

"Yes sir!" Samantha tiptoed up to kiss her husband softly, not an easy task with her large protruding belly. Smiling up at her husband, she winked once and strode down the hall and away from Horatio.

Sighing and shaking his head softly, Horatio headed up to his office.

------------------------

Eric Delco walked the trek to the ballistics lab with one clear mission. To quote his boss directly, Delco was to "Fetch my wife and tell her it's time to go home." Eric chuckled. It still warmed his heart to see Samantha and Horatio together. Horatio was still the same old Horatio when it came to his determination for the job. But he was happier now, he had an extra spring in his step, and a few years appeared to have been taken off his face. No doubt about it, a Horatio in love was an amazing sight to behold.

Walking through the ballistic lab doors, Delco announced, "All right Sam… H says it's time to go---." His voice died in his throat as he took in the most horrifying sight his mind could imagine. Samantha was sprawled out on the lab floor with a pool of blood forming at the lower half of her body. "Oh my God…" Delco dropped to his knees beside Samantha. "Somebody call 911!" Delco yelled, turning his attention back to Samantha who moaned softly. Her eyes fluttered open.

"The babies…" She whispered softly, groaning as an intense wave of pain ripped through her body. "Horatio…" She whimpered. "Horatio…"

Ryan who had heard Eric's frantic cry popped his head around the corner. "Oh my God…" He flagged down a passing criminalist. "Call 911… tell them Samantha Caine has gone into labor and she's in trouble. Go now!" He yelled.

Eric snapped his head towards Ryan. "Go get H… NOW!"

Ryan took of running down and hall and up the stairs to Horatio's office. The door as always was open and Ryan didn't hesitate to fly through the opening and straight to his boss's desk.

Horatio looked up with alarm. "Ryan?"

"Samantha collapsed. I think she's gone into labor."

Horatio flew out from behind his desk. "Where is she?"

"Ballistics lab. Delco's with her and the ambulance is on its way."

Without another word, Horatio and Ryan ran to Samantha. Skidding around the corner, Horatio bolted through the ballistics lab doors and straight to his knees beside his wife. She was crying, but clearly relieved to see him there as she immediately reached up for Horatio. He held her hand tightly. "Horatio…I'm sorry… I shouldn't have left home… I'm sorry…"

Horatio shook his head. "Shh… don't apologize. At least here there was someone to find you…" He smiled down at her, bending over briefly to kiss her forehead. "You're going to be fine… the paramedics will be here soon and before you know it, you're going to have three beautiful babies to love."

Samantha cried and squeezed Horatio's hand. "I'm scared."

"I know, honey. I'm scared too." Horatio whispered softly. The paramedics came through the door, immediately tending to Samantha and loading her gently onto the stretcher. Samantha cried out when Horatio's hand slipped from her own. "I'm going with her." Horatio said firmly, taking Samantha's hand back in his own.

"Sir, we'll take good care of her. You can meet us at the hospital." One of the paramedics responded.

Horatio's expression hardened. "I... am going with her." He ground out dangerously.

The paramedics looked to one another, nodded briefly, and then allowed Horatio to walk alongside the stretcher as they wheeled Samantha towards the ambulance.

Calliegh and Alexx, who were previously occupied in autopsy, walked into the lobby in time to see the scene wheel by them. Ryan and Eric trailed along behind the stretcher, stopping beside Calleigh and Alexx.

"What's happening?" Calliegh asked softly. "Has Samantha gone into labor?"

Delco nodded. "Looks that way. She passed out on the lab floor. We don't know how long she was there, but she's alert and talking. Horatio said he'd call us from the hospital but… I think we're going to head over now. You coming?"

Calleigh and Alexx both nodded. "It's a slow day and our pagers are fully functioning. Let's be there for Horatio and Samantha"

-----------------------

Horatio smiled down at his beautiful wife. "How's my brave girl?"

Samantha snorted. "How do you think?"

Horatio smiled, nodding his head. "I wish I could take the pain away."

Samantha's head fell back and she groaned as a contraction tore through her body. "I know you do…" She gasped.

"OK, Samantha…" The doctor called out. "We're going to deliver these babies now, all right?"

Horatio looked over with alarm. "She's delivering them naturally?"

The doctor nodded. "It's rare with multiple births, but from what we can tell, all the babies are in the proper positions. We are of course ready to perform the caesarian section if necessary, Mr. Caine." He turned his attention back to Samantha. "OK Samantha… one… two… three…push!"

Squeezing Horatio's hand so hard he was certain it had broken in several locations, Samantha cried out and pushed with all her might.

-----------------------

Calleigh, Ryan, Alexx, Eric, and what appeared to be half the Miami-Dade Crime-Lab waited in the lobby for word regarding the Caine's new arrivals.

After a much-anticipated wait, Horatio Caine walked into the lobby wearing the widest grin anyone had ever seen on his face. He continued to beam as he announced, "Three healthy baby boys. Mom and babies are doing fine."

A collective cheer erupted in the lobby as well wishers came forward to pat Horatio on the back and offer hugs and handshakes of congratulations.

"Do you have names for them yet?" Calleigh asked.

Horatio nodded. "We do… but I have been asked not to divulge that information. Mom wants to introduce them properly when she looks a bit better." He laughed. "Her words exactly."

Calleigh smiled. "A girl always wants to look her best, Horatio. Even after delivering triplets!"

Horatio nodded. "You're right I'm sure. Now, if you will all excuse me, I'd like to get back to my wife and children." Horatio waved briefly and turned to return to Samantha when a voice caught his attention.

"H!" Eric yelled, watching Horatio turn. "We've got to know, H… are they a bunch of carrot tops?"

Horatio laughed and smiled. "Carrot tops all around, Eric." He chuckled and started walking back towards his wife and children. "Carrot tops all around."


	25. Chapter 25

_Anyone with feedback on what you would like to see for future Horatio/Samantha fics, please let me know! While I don't intend to abandon these characters, this particular story will soon be coming to an end. Keep your eyes peeled for a new Horatio/OFC fic as I intend to make that my "speciality" so to speak. Thank you readers! Enjoy!_**  
**

**Chapter 25**

Horatio sat alone in the break room nursing an incredibly strong cup of coffee. Realizing this was now his third cup, Horatio smiled softly and spoke aloud to the empty room. "One for each baby." Of course Horatio didn't mind the lack of sleep in the least. Even at 3 a.m., his beautiful babies were worth it. Especially when Horatio could get up fast enough to allow his equally beautiful wife some much needed rest of her own.

"Only a father for two weeks, H and already talking to yourself?" Eric said amusingly from the doorway.

Horatio smirked and glanced in the CSI's direction. "Talking to myself is nothing new, Eric."

Delco smirked and moved to sit beside Horatio. "How's Samantha?"

Horatio thought a moment, taking a sip of the strong liquid. "She's more tired than she'll admit. But otherwise, she's doing very well. She's starting to complain mildly about not being able to work… but the doctor said one month, and I'm making sure she takes every day of it." He smiled softly. "But when I see her holding our children… I don't think she minds being home at all."

Delco nodded. "And how about little Jason, Jeremy, and Jacob Caine. How are they? Have they made it through the Academy yet?"

Horatio laughed once. "No, not yet." Horatio thought a moment, his emotions threatening to overtake him as he struggled to find the words that could adequately describe what he felt each time he looked at his children.

Delco noticed Horatio's discomfort and patted him gently on the shoulder. "It's Ok, H. You want to keep your personal life personal… I understand."

Horatio nodded. "I appreciate that." He sighed softly, but the smile didn't leave his lips. "It's just a lot to take in, you know? A year ago I was a bachelor. A divorced 44-year-old bachelor." Delco smirked and allowed Horatio to continue. "Now I have a family. And I still don't know what I did to deserve them."

Delco smiled briefly, but his expression grew more serious when he spoke to Horatio. In all the years he'd known Horatio, he'd never had a conversation more… personal. Delco felt privileged to be having such a conversation with him now. "H… you deserve that family more than any man I have ever known."

"Thank you." Horatio said with a smile. Setting down his coffee mug, Horatio opened his arms and gave his friend a firm hug. "Thank you." He said again softly.

-----------------------

That evening when Horatio came home from work, he found his wife sound asleep on the couch in their living room. The silent baby monitor sat nearby on the coffee table. Smiling softly, Horatio closed the door softly behind him.

Samantha woke to the noise. Stretching, she watched her husband move towards her and perch himself on the end of the coffee table.

He smiled sheepishly and leaned down to kiss his wife's forehead. "Sorry… I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok. How was work?"

"Just another day at the office." He arched an eyebrow challengingly. "Is this the part where we fight about when you're going back to work again?"

Samantha giggled. "No. I made a promise to a wounded old man that I would stay home as long as the doctor recommended."

Horatio brought a hand to his heart in mock hurt. "Old man? Ouch."

Samantha smirked and opened her arms. "Come here, old man."

Smiling, Horatio did so and kissed his wife softly. Samantha groaned with disappointment when she tried to deepen the kiss and Horatio pulled away. Samantha sighed and crossed her arms looking disapprovingly up at her husband. "How long are you going to treat me like a porcelain doll?"

Horatio bowed his head. "It's too soon."

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that?"

Horatio sighed. "Samantha… I don't want to hurt you."

"You're hurting me by pulling away. I may be a bit worse for the ware after delivering the triplets but…" her speech was cut off abruptly by Horatio's lips attacking her own. Thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, Horatio didn't stop until his wife was writhing her pleasure and gasping for breath. Wrapping her arms around Horatio's neck, Samantha pulled his lips back down to hers.

Moaning, Horatio allowed Samantha to pull his body down to rest on top of hers. Thrusting her hips upward, Samantha wrapped her legs around Horatio's hips and pulled him closer. Pulling back from her lips again, Horatio looked down at his wife. The sight of her passion darkened eyes and lips swollen from his kisses reminded Horatio how much he loved this woman. They hadn't made love for weeks. Months. God he had almost forgotten how good it felt to be in her arms. Murmuring words of love, Horatio buried his face in the crook of Samantha's neck, nipping and licking her and triumphing in the noises she made in response.

Removing himself from the base of Samantha's neck, Horatio began delicately peeling away each article of Samantha's clothing, kissing and nipping at each delicious inch of exposed skin. Finally, when she was completely naked to his gaze, Horatio looked down at his wife. Her body was still slender and pale, but her breasts were larger and her curves rounder from the birth of their children. If anything, Horatio thought she was more beautiful than before. Motherhood suited her.

After making sure he thoroughly worshiped every inch of Samantha's smooth white skin, Horatio removed his own clothing. Samantha watched with breathless anticipation as Horatio covered her body again with his. "You're perfect…" Horatio whispered against Samantha's parted lips as he thrust fully into her body.

"Oh god…" Samantha moaned as her body stretched to accommodate him. She felt foolish to have tears burning behind her eyes as her husband made love to her. Wrapping her legs around him, Samantha pulled him deeper into herself causing him to groan in pleasure.

While he'd intended to make the pleasure last as long as possible for his beautiful wife, Horatio found himself unable to deliver on his internal promise. His wife's moaning and writhing as she tightened her legs around him with each long thrust were more than Horatio could bear. Shifting gears, Horatio thrust harder into his wife, delighted at the way her hips met him thrust for thrust while she moaned his name again and again.

Stars shot suddenly into Samantha's vision as she fell over the edge, her body bucking wildly as her pleasure ripped through her body. Seconds later she felt Horatio tense as his body stiffened with his own release, emptying himself deep within her womb. Horatio gasped for breath as his body fell atop his wife and her arms wrapped weakly around him as they always did after they made love this way.

Horatio sighed, bringing his head up enough to kiss her deeply, eliciting another moan of pleasure from Samantha. Reluctantly breaking the kiss purely because of a need for oxygen, Horatio smiled down at his wife. "Perfect… you… are perfect."

The smile Samantha gave him in response to his comment made Horatio fall in love with her all over again.

A soft cry issued suddenly from the baby monitor. Samantha smiled "One of your sons is calling…" The cry suddenly tripled in volume as the other boys joined their brother. "Make that all of your sons."

Horatio laughed and followed Samantha into the nursery.


	26. Chapter 26

_I apologize that this chapter is so short. I wanted to post it to let you know that I AM going to continue with the story. However, I don't have any additional chapters written so it will take some time. I'd throught the story would be wrapped up by now but people seem to want more:) I'm flattered and happy to write more... I just need some time as I'm also working on a new Horatio/OFC fic... which will be posted soon! ENJOY! Stay with me people! Horatio and Samantha will live on! Thank you!_**  
**

**  
Chapter 26**

_2 years later..._

"Eric... have you seen Samantha?" Horatio asked, noticing his wife's absence from the scene they were processing.

Eric nodded and pointed towards a small outcrop of palm trees. "She ran off that way."

Horatio followed Eric's line of site, not seeing his wife. Frowning, Horatio turned back to Eric. "Ran?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah, H. I don't think she's feeling well."

Sighing briefly, Horatio thanked Eric and walked towards the tree line in search of Samantha. It was only a matter of moments before Horatio came upon his wife. Unfortunately he found her on all fours emptying the contents of her stomach into a nearby bush. Kneeling down beside her, Horatio rubbed Samantha's back gently until her retching subsided. "You ok?" He asked quietly, watching as Samantha turned around and plopped her bottom down on the grass.

Nodding her head, Samantha turned her bleary eyes to her husband and smiled weakly. "Better now." Taking a deep breath, Samantha moved to stand, but stopped short when Horatio's hand came down gently on her knee.

"Are you pregnant?" Horatio asked softly, tracing slow circles around her knee.

Feeling her eyes well up with tears, Samantha shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know... but I think so. I was going to buy a test tonight to be sure." She smiled, her eyes searching Horatio's for how he was taking the news. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything... I wanted to be sure first."

Taking her face gently in his hands, Horatio held Samantha gently. "I love you." He said with a smile.

"You're not mad?"

Horatio shook his head. "Why would I possibly be mad that my wife might be having another child?"

"Because we've been using birth control. And it obviously didn't work."

He shrugged, taking Samantha into his arms and hugging her gently. "Do you believe everything happens for a reason?"

"Yeah." She sighed happily. "I do."

"So do I." Horatio whispered softly. "Three years ago... a car accident brought us together."

Samantha chuckled softly. "Yeah. But I was applying for a job... we probably would have still met."

Horatio shrugged. "A lot of things can happen to a resume." He paused a moment, gently stroking his wife's soft red hair. "And if you are pregnant... then it's because we were meant to have another baby."

Sighing happily, Samantha pulled gently out of Horatio's arms and smiled. "We're going to have the double the nanny's salary for having to deal with three toddlers AND an infant."

Horatio laughed. "I think it's worth every penny."

Samantha laughed and leaned forward to hug her husband. "Every penny."

---------------------------------------------

9 months later, Samantha and Horatio welcomed Sary Caine into the world. She was a beautiful healthy girl with her mother's glowing green eyes and fiery red locks.

Standing outside Samantha's room, Horatio knelt down before his three young boys. "Now..." Horatio said softly, turning his eyes from one boy to the next. "... we're going inside to see mommy and your new baby sister. But we have to be quiet."

"Why?" Little Jason asked, prompting Jeremy and Jacob to ask questions of their own. Soon after three little voices were all yelling at once and Horatio decided it was time to pull out the dad card.

"Boys." Horatio said in the low tone that clearly said "daddy has had enough." Apparently the boys knew what this tone meant as they quieted immediately. Sighing gently, Horatio ruffled each of the boys unruly red locks. "Ok. Let's go see your new baby sister."

"Yay!" All three boys called out simultaneously as they ran past Horatio and into their mother's room. Taking a deep breath, Horatio chuckled and followed them into the room.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_3 years later..._

"Heading home for the night, H?"

Horatio turned to face Eric, his hand poised over the elevator button. "Yeah." Horatio checked his watch. "It's late... you should be heading home yourself."

Eric nodded. "I've got to make a quick drop off at trace and then I'm heading out."

The elevator chimed and Horatio stepped on board. "Sounds good... goodnight, Eric."

"Night, H." Smiling to himself, Delco picked up his cell phone. "Yeah, it's me. He's on his way."

--------------------------

Fifty. Horatio Caine was turning fifty. Horatio could scarcely believe it. He certainly didn't feel fifty. You would this that a fifty year old man with a thirty-five year old wife, three 5 year-olds, and a two year old would feel every one of his fifty years. Horatio seemed to feel just the opposite. He felt young. He felt alive. Smiling with his thoughts, Horatio turned the key to his front door and stepped inside.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Consumed by his own thoughts, Horatio was taken by surprise by the throngs of guests that stood smiling with party hats and streamers in his living room. He was relieved that he'd managed not to drop his keys... it was a bit embarrassing. Smiling wide at his room full of guests, Horatio set down his keys on the door side table. Samantha emerged from the center of the room with her arms open wide. Horatio smiled and hugged his beautiful wife, bending down to place a quick kiss on her lips.

She smiled up at him. "Surprised?"

"Uh...very!" Horatio chuckled. "Thank you."

Samantha smiled and squeezed her husband's hand firmly. "You're worth it."

"Daddy!" Bustling from the right side of the room two year old Sary launched herself into her father's arms.

Horatio pretended to stagger from the weight. "Hey pumpkin... what has mommy been feeding you?"

Sary giggled with delight. "Cake!" Looking quickly at her mother, Sary leaned over and whispered in her father's ear. "Mommy doesn't know I snuck a second piece."

Horatio laughed. "She doesn't, huh?" He winked at his little girl. "Well... that will just be our little secret. But... no more cake ok?"

Sary nodded, her entire body shaking with the force of it. "Ok!"

Samantha raised an eyebrow in question, a knowing smirk spreading across her face. Luckily for both Sary and Horatio, the phone interrupted whatever Samantha had been about to say.

Samantha answered the phone. "Hello? Yes he is... may I tell him who's calling?" She paused a moment, frowning slightly at the phone. She turned her expression to Horatio who arched a questioning eyebrow in response. "OK... just a moment please." She held the phone out towards Horatio.

"Who is it?" He asked, setting Sary down who quickly ran off to play with her brothers.

Samantha shrugged, whispering with her hand over the mouthpiece. "Umm... I don't know. It's a woman and she said 'Just tell him it's someone from his past.'" She paused. "Take the call... see who it is."

Horatio nodded, unsure why such a feeling of unease had suddenly spread through his body. Clearing his throat, Horatio took the phone from Samantha's outstretched hand. While Samantha wanted to know what woman would be calling her husband, she trusted Horatio to tell her later and stepped away to give him some privacy.

"Hello?"

"It's good to hear your voice, Horatio."

Horatio's heart froze in his chest. "Y---Yelina?" Horatio foolishly looked around as if secret agents were hiding behind the blinds listening in on his conversation. Horatio lowered his voice. "It's... it's been a long time."

He could hear the smile in her voice. "Yes it has, Horatio. I hear you've made a few changes in your life."

Horatio smiled. "A few, yes. I have a beautiful wife and four perfect children. I... I wish you could see them." He paused a moment. "How's Raymond... and Ray, Jr.?"

"They're both fine, Horatio. It took us some time to rebuild our lives together... but we're happy. And we're safe."

"Is it safe for you to be calling? As good as it is to hear from you, I don't want to put you and your family in danger."

Yelina smiled. "It's all right... I called in a favor. It's safe. I don't know when... or if I'll be able to call again. But I thought... I thought I would say Happy Birthday." Her voice caught a moment, choking with emotion. "I'm so happy that you've found someone, Horatio. I wish I could meet her." She smiled again. "I wish I could meet your children."

Horatio smiled, fighting down his own tears. "I wish that too, Yelina. Uhh... tell Raymond and Ray Jr. that I love them. And that I miss them." He sighed. "And I love you too..."

Yelina sniffed and wiped away her own tears. "I love you too, Horatio. You... you take care ok?"

"Yeah... you too. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Horatio."

Still in a daze, Horatio hung up the phone. He hadn't heard a thing from Yelina or Raymond in almost six years. He still prayed for them. Hoped they were safe and happy. And it certainly felt wonderful to know that in fact they were. He sighed, running his hand nervously through his hair. Of course he loved Yelina. She was family. Yes, he had for many years wished there could be something more between them. But something had always held him back from taking that leap. Perhaps even then he had known in his heart that there was someone out there only for him.

"Horatio?" Samantha's soft voice snapped Horatio out of his thoughts. Samantha could tell the phone call had upset her husband. She put her hand gently on Horatio's shoulder. "Can we talk about it?"

Clearing his throat, Horatio nodded. "Yeah... let's umm... let's step outside."

Nodding, Samantha followed her husband out the front door. She set down on the front step and waited for Horatio to do the same.

Smiling softly, Horatio took Samantha's hand's between his. "Do you remember what I told you about Raymond?"

"Your brother who died. Of course I remember."

Horatio sighed, breaking eye contact for a moment before turning back. "No. He didn't die."

Samantha frowned, shaking her head in confusion. "I don't understand."

Following another deep breath, Horatio explained to his wife the sorted tale that was Raymond Caine. He told her everything. From the cloud of "dirty cop" suspicion to the murder cover up and everything in between. He told her about Yelina and how he'd sent her away on a plane with is brother nearly six years ago. Quite frankly, it felt good to finally tell someone. It had always nagged him keeping secrets from someone so dear in his life. Raymond had been a secret Horatio told himself he would have to bear alone. Now, as Samantha took him in her arms and held him, he knew he didn't have to bear it alone anymore.

After a moment, Horatio gently pulled away. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

Samantha smiled softly and tilted her head. "It's ok... I understand why you did."

Horatio smiled, leaning forward to gently kiss his wife. "I really don't deserve you."

Samantha smiled. "You deserve the sun and the moon. You deserve my love, you deserve our beautiful children, you deserve your lab, you deserve your friends... you deserve everything and so much more. Someday I hope you'll realize how much you deserve it all."

Horatio felt a tear slide down his cheek. "I love you, Samantha."

"I love you, Horatio."

_And so gentle readers, this is where our story ends. I do plan to write follow up stories for Horatio, Samantha, and the Caine children. I hope you will be patient as I brainstorm both follow up stories to this one, and continue to work on my other Horatio/OFC stories. Thank you all SO much for your kind feedback. Thank you to my beta reader, Nic. Without you I couldn't have posted this story and I owe you a great deal! Thank you everybody... please come back often and search my pen name for new fics. For there will certainly be more! Thank you! CSI Salyards_


End file.
